Korrasami Week Latinoamericana
by Likan Murasame
Summary: One shots celebrando la semana KorrAsami. Último día 7: Viajes (tanto en el tiempo como en el Mundo Espiritual. Aquella habitación contaba miles de historias de aquellos viajes que ella junto a sus dos mamás habían tenido; la pequeña se encargaría de contarle a sus amigos algunas de esas historias.
1. Primer beso

Hola chicos. Comenzando la semana Korrasami con este Oneshot, la temática como su nombre lo dice es el "primer beso".

Disfruten de este fic y ya nos estaremos leyendo durante toda esta semana especial.

* * *

Primer beso.

Su primer viaje en el mundo espiritual había sido maravilloso, Korra le mostró a Asami las maravillas que aquel mundo ofrecía. Visitaron a Iroh quien gustoso aceptó el reto de la ingeniero con el Pai Sho, tomaron té mientras él cantaba, pasearon a través de camino rodeado de árboles en plena flor parecidos a los de cerezo, una hermosa vista por demás obvia. Si, aquel viaje fue perfecto… bueno casi. Si, se tomaron de las manos muchas veces, si se miraban a los ojos como queriendo decir algo más pero no lo hicieron y si, más de una vez Korra desvió la mirada hacia aquellos carnosos labios rojos que la invitaban a besarla pero nunca se atrevió a hacerlo.

Y es que la joven Avatar no sabía cómo crear el ambiente adecuado para poder darle el primer beso, tenía miedo de que echara a perder las cosas con su impulsividad natural. Era mejor preguntarle a alguien más sobre eso y quien mejor que Bolin. Mako definitivamente no era una opción, sería muy incómodo y por demás raro cuando ambas chicas habían salido con él.

No tenía más de un par de días de haber llegado del mundo espiritual cuando Korra estaba visitando los estudios en donde Bolin se encontraba grabando una nueva película, inspirada en esa idea loca de Varrick durante la guerra con Kuvira. No pudo negar el hecho de que los efectos de las películas creadas por Varrick eran asombrosos y por un momento se entretuvo viendo las grabaciones. Y por fin vio a Bolin en escena, con un traje que dejaba ver sus músculos como era costumbre. El chico estaba muy concentrado en su escena y no se percató de Korra sino hasta que dejaron de filmar, le sonrió a Korra mientras se acercaba y la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

"_Korra has vuelto, ¿qué tal te fue en tu expedición?" _

Si, Korra había dicho que iría al mundo espiritual con Asami bajo el pretexto de ver si no había ocurrido algún cambio importante. No quería hacer sentir mal a los chicos por no llevarlos.

"_Muy bien Bolin, al parecer todo está en completo orden"_

"_¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? Todo está en orden ¿no?"_

"_Aún hay muchas cosas que debo hacer como el Avatar, tengo que ir al Reino Tierra y ayudar al Príncipe Wu con su abdicación al trono, retomaré mis lecciones con Tenzin y Jinora y tengo que ayudar a Asami con la construcción de la nueva Cuidad Republica. Aún hay mucho trabajo."_

"_Ser el Avatar es muy complicado y peligroso, ¿pero qué hay de salir con chicos y esas cosas? Debes darte un poco de tiempo para esas cosas, mírame, puede que esté muy ocupado aquí en el set pero en cuanto tengo tiempo salgo con Opal."_

"_En realidad si hay alguien que me gusta mucho y ya hemos salido varias veces pero ni siquiera he podido besarla"_

De repente en la cara de Bolin se dibujó la sorpresa ante esa última palabra. _ "Espera Korra, ¿has dicho besarla? ¿Acaso es una chica?"_

La vergüenza comenzó a apoderarse del rostro de Korra, pues no creía que su amigo reaccionaria de esa manera, ¿estaba mal que le gustara una chica y más aún, estaría mal que le gustara Asami? Nunca se había planteado este tipo de situación, siempre dejaba que sus emociones la guiaran y esta vez tampoco sería la excepción. Con toda la seguridad del mundo en sus ojos le respondió a Bolin.

"_Si, es una chica y para ser más específica es Asami de quien hablo" _

Bolin se le quedo mirando por un momento antes de abrazarla y cargarla por los aires con una facilidad que pareciera que el chico estaba levantando una pluma, Korra no podía decir nada pues no comprendía las reacciones de él. _"Me alegra tanto, saber que ustedes dos están enamoradas"_

"_¿No te molesta o algo así?" _ Korra preguntaba avergonzada y con un poco de temor de que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

"_Para nada Korra. Ambas son mis amigas y desde hace algún tiempo me di cuenta que pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, así que no me extraña. Por fin vamos a poder salir en citas dobles"_

"_Bueno sobre eso, ella y yo no somos novias oficialmente, no te acabo de decir que ni siquiera he podido besarla."_

"_Eso si es un problema, pero por suerte Nuktuk está para ayudarte…"_

Korra pasó el resto de la tarde escuchando atentamente el plan que tenía Bolin para crear el ambiente perfecto y que de esa forma Korra pudiera armarse de valor y poder por fin formalizar su relación con Asami. El maestro tierra se haría cargo de todos los detalles, por lo tanto Korra sólo tendría que preocuparse por llevar a Asami al lugar adecuado.

Llegada la noche, Korra se encontraba en la mansión Sato esperando que su ya casi novia estuviera lista para poder salir a pesar de que Korra insistió en que no debía, pero Asami le había dicho que no iría en su traje de mecánica y toda llena de grasa de automóvil. La joven Sato tenía razón. Korra le había dicho que quería llevarla a un lugar que recién habían inaugurado.

Para sorpresa de la ingeniero, ambas habían llegado al lago que se había formado poco después del nuevo portal y se encontraba cerca de la antigua torre de la cuidad. Las luces estaban totalmente reparadas y a la orilla del rio se encontraba un bote en forma de pato tortuga esperándolas. Fue entonces cuando Asami cayó en cuenta de que había varios botes ya en el lago y en todos había parejas.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpida por la sensación de una cálida mano tomando la suya, volteo a ver a la dueña de aquella mano y no supo si era por el tipo de iluminación que había en el lugar o por aquellos sentimientos que sabía desde hace tiempo sentía por el Avatar; que vio a Korra como la mujer más hermosa del mundo, aquella mujer que la veía con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y un brillo muy especial en sus ojos.

"_Señorita Sato, ¿me haría el honor de subir a este bote y pasar un tiempo con esta joven mundana?"_

"_S-si" _ Asami estaba totalmente nerviosa y sólo pudo articular una afirmación.

Por su parte Korra repasaba mentalmente cada uno de los puntos que debía seguir ahora y procuraba no olvidar ninguno de ellos. Confía plenamente en que el plan de Bolin funcionara. Con la ayuda del agua control de Korra pudieron alejarse un poco de donde estaban los demás botes, logrando estar un poco más en privado; comenzaron a platicar de cómo les había ido en el día y de las cosas que tendrían que hacer en los próximos. En algún momento Asami argumento estar un poco cansada y Korra no desaprovecho la oportunidad para pasar un brazo detrás de la chica de ojos esmeralda y abrazarla, al mismo tiempo que Asami posaba su mano sobre uno de los brazos de la chica de la tribu agua.

El silencio se hizo presente, pero era de aquellos que te unen más a esa persona especial, de esos en donde ambos cuerpos se sincronizan, era uno de esos silencios que te obligan a gritar lo que siente tu corazón. Y aquella alma que estaba más desesperada por gritar fue la de Korra, quien mirando a Asami entre sus brazos no pudo evitar pensar en voz alta.

"_Eres muy hermosa Asami."_

"_¿Korra?" _ La joven Sato creyó haber imaginado aquellas palabras y un sobresalto la invadió obligándola a alzar la mirada para ver aquel mar que eran los ojos de Korra.

"_Yo he querido decirte algo desde que estuvimos en el mundo espiritual y creo que ahora es el momento." _ Por un momento quiso apartar su mirada pero se mantuvo firme pues quería que Asami viera lo que sentía. _"Asami eres la chica más hermosa e inteligente que he conocido, nunca perdiste la fe en mí y siempre pude contar con tu apoyo. Hoy quiero decirte que me he enamorado de ti como nunca lo había hecho."_

Asami había esperado por tanto tiempo escuchar a Korra decir aquellas palabras, pero más aún esperaba el día en que ella pudiera decirle a la joven Avatar lo que sentía. _"Yo fui la primera que se enamoró, Korra. Yo te amo."_

"_Y yo a ti Asami. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"_

"_No, quiero que tú seas mi novia"_

La chica de la tribu agua no pudo evitar reír ante esas palabras, y como si lo hubiera recordado el propósito de todo el plan desvió su mirada hacia aquellos labios carmín y dejo que su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo. Ambas cerraron los ojos esperando ese contacto que siempre imaginaron pero que en este momento no sabían el mar de sensaciones que se desencadenaría. Sus labios hicieron contacto, fue un suave roce entre ambas pues las sensaciones eran tan maravillosas que por un momento olvidaron todo lo que las rodeaba, una corriente eléctrica corrió por ambos cuerpos obligándolas a ir más profundo.

Ese sería el primer beso que ocurriría aquella noche, el primero de tantos que las esperaban durante el resto de sus vidas y que quedaría marcado muy profundamente en sus vidas futuras.

* * *

Notas finales.

Espero les haya gustado y recuerden que esta semana estaré dejando pequeños One shot.

Un saludo desde aqui y espero leernos pronto :D


	2. Beso robado

Segundo día de la semana Korrasami, la tématica de hoy es beso robado. De entrada les digo que no es muy feliz la historia pero para mí, robar un beso sería en una situación similar a la que cuenta esta historia. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Una semana.

Una semana había pasado desde Korra fue envenenada y nadie veía resultados muy prometedores. Todos esperaban que el efecto del veneno no fuera tan grave, pero desde el tercer día la cosa iba empeorando. La joven avatar no podía manipular ningún elemento, la sensibilidad de sus piernas se habían ido y como era de esperar la chica se había sumido en una gran depresión. Todos en el templo aire trataban de darle ánimos a Korra ¿pero qué se supone que debes de decirle a alguien que ha perdido su identidad?

Korra se convirtió en una especie de muñeca de trapo, en la isla de los maestros aire ella se estaba volviendo un mueble más.

Asami era una de las más preocupadas por el estado de Korra por no decir que era la que más al pendiente estaba de las necesidades que la joven Avatar tuviera. Ella se encargaba de llevarle la comida a su cuarto, de cambiarle sus prendas y ayudarle a bañarse, pero nunca podía dirigirle unas palabras de aliento y no es porque no pudiera hacerlo sino era por el hecho de que si le decía algo sería una carga más para Korra. Solo Asami entendía que Korra ya había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos para recuperarse pero no había sido suficiente y que el que todos estuvieran esperando que se mejoraba mucho sólo empeoraba el estado de humor de Korra.

Razón más que suficiente para que la ingeniero no dijera palabra alguna. Su corazón se oprimía cada vez que entraba a su cuarto y la veía postrada en la cama, con la mirada perdida; su aspecto estaba empeorando pues estaba comenzando a perder peso y debajo de sus ojos el insomnio ya estaba haciendo de las suyas. Por poco rompe en llanto al verla en ese estado, sin embargo se había jurado ser fuerte y permanecer a su lado por el amor que le tenía a la chica de la tribu agua. Ya había aceptado tiempo atrás que se había enamorada de Korra pero el miedo a ser rechazada siempre estaba presente pues no sabía si Korra la veía como algo más que una buena amiga.

Como todos los días Asami dejo la comida a un lado de la cama de Korra y estaba por salir cuando la morena habló, su voz apenas audible pudo causar un escalofrío en el cuerpo de la señorita Sato, esa voz parecía muy lejana como si proviniera de un lugar muy frio, desolado. Más aun, las palabras dichas dejaron helada a la ingeniero.

"_Ya no pertenezco a este mundo, sería mejor si simplemente desapareciera"_

Asami no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de horror ante esas palabras, no podía creer que Korra ya estuviera rindiéndose. Esta vez no se quedaría en silencio, tenía que dejarle en claro que estaba con ella, que no la dejaría sola. Así que decidida a hablar, dio media vuelta y se sentó en la cama a un costado del cuerpo de la morena, la susodicha clavo su mirada vacía en los ojos esmeralda que la veían con tristeza.

"_No puedes simplemente irte, no porque seas el Avatar, sino porque nos dejarías con una gran tristeza si lo hicieras. Korra eres muy importante para todos, eres muy importante para mí, me dolería mucho."_

"_¿Por qué no simplemente me dices que soy una carga? ¿Qué ya estás harta de cuidarme?" _ Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir como un torrente incontrolable. Sin pesar mucho en sus acciones, Asami tomó entre sus brazos a Korra obligándola a sentarse. Comenzó a acariciar su espalda y su cabello mientras las manos de la morena se aferraban fuertemente al cuello del chaleco de la señorita Sato.

"_Oh Korra, no eres una carga para mí. Nunca lo has sido y no lo eres ahora, debería ser soy la que se sintiera como una carga. Siempre estuviste a mi lado protegiéndome, te preocupas mucho por mí como lo estás haciendo ahora. Sé que no voy a poder agradecerte de la manera más adecuada, pero por ahora esto es lo que puedo hacer."_

"_¿Y si no me recupero? Todo el mundo espera que lo haga y lo intento ¡de verdad que lo hago! He tratado todos los días de moverme de la cama pero mi cuerpo no me obedece. ¡Yo de verdad quiero salir de esta habitación Asami!" _ Korra por fin había explotado, todos sus miedos estaba saliendo de su coraza. Seguía aferrada al cuerpo de Asami pero ahora su cuerpo se convulsionaba con el llanto.

"_Lo sé Korra, lo sé muy bien. Te vas a recuperar, confió en que Katara te ayudará sólo hay que ser pacientes. Te prometo que yo estaré a tu lado si me necesitas, incluso si te recuperas no me iré a ninguna parte. Te quiero mucho Korra." _Ahora era Asami la que lloraba, pues no pudo aguantar ver a Korra tan vulnerable, tan frágil. Su corazón amenazaba con romperse en pedazos.

"_Yo también te quiero mucho Asami, eres mi mejor amiga. Y desde ahora dejaré que los demás me ayuden." _

"_Me alegra mucho escuchar eso." _ Y en parte era cierto, pues por fin la joven Avatar comenzaba a dar un paso más hacia su recuperación. Pero al mismo tiempo se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos no serían correspondidos, no de la manera que ella quisiera.

"_Asami, ¿puedo quedarme un rato más así?" _Si bien Korra ya no lloraba tanto, aun se podía sentir como su cuerpo temblaba y durante ese momento su agarre aún era muy fuerte.

"_Si, el tiempo que tú quieras" _Y aunque le doliera, permaneció inmóvil acariciando el cabello de la morena hasta que esta cayo dormida por el cansancio que le provoco sacar esas emociones reprimidas.

Asami se separó lentamente del cuerpo de la chica de la tribu agua, pues no sabía cuándo volvería a estar así de cerca. Antes de que ese pensamiento cobrara más fuerza lo alejo de inmediato y recostó una vez más a Korra quien no reacciono ante la separación de esa fuente de calor. La señorita Sato vio el rostro apacible de Korra, sin darse cuenta su mano ya estaba acariciando sutilmente una mejilla de la morena.

"_Korra si supieras que yo te veo como algo más que una buena amiga. Si tan solo supieras cuanto te amo." _

Inclino su cuerpo hasta que pudo sentir en su rostro la cálida respiración que emanaba Korra con cada exhalación. Se detuvo la distancia suficiente para poder apreciar una vez más el rostro de su amada chica un momento antes de que cerrara los ojos eliminando la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus labios.

Ligero, casi imperceptible fue el contacto entre sus labios. Por un instante, la joven ingeniero deseo que Korra pudiera estar despierta para que sintiera lo que sus labios querían expresar, que pudiera sentir todo el amor que con ese beso quería hacerle llegar, sin embargo bien sabía que no sería posible. Que esta sería la única vez que sentiría aquellos labios contra los suyos. No habría segunda vez.

"_Te amo Korra." _ Susurró muy lentamente, como si quisiera que esas palabras quedaran grabadas en la mente de la chica que ahora se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños.

Lentamente se separó de la chica como no queriendo la cosa, si permanecía más tiempo no sabía lo que podría ocurrir entre ellas. Camino hasta la puerta corrediza, no sin antes dar una última mirada a la joven Avatar y jurarse que a pesar de sus sentimientos seguiría siendo la amiga incondicional que Korra ahora necesitaba más que nunca.

"_Aquí estaré siempre." _ Fueron las últimas palabras que pronunciaría Asami antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Notas finales.

Gracias por pasar a leer, mañana seguiré con la temática de esta hermosa semana :D

Saludos desde aquí y ya nos estaremos leyendo.


	3. Celos

Tercer día de la semana Korrasami, espero les guste el One shot de hoy.

* * *

Celos

De verdad era una muy buena idea al principio, después de todo ambos eran buenos conocidos y hace tiempo que no se veían. Tu tenías que hacer revisiones a la flota que él comandaba y tu novia tenía ese día libre, le comentaste sobre esa visita y ella gustosa quiso acompañarte. Debiste tomar eso como una primera señal.

La noche anterior al viaje le habías dicho que querías ir en avión, a lo cual Korra inmediatamente se negó argumentando que el viaje sería muy rápido. La mejor opción, según ella, era usar su pequeño bote que aún conservaba y se encontraba en uno de los almacenes de tu propiedad.

Exceptuando el hecho de que ahora ambas vivían juntas en la mansión (después de que el ex príncipe Wu decidió invitar a la familia de Mako y Bolin a su nueva casa en la "Nueva República Independiente de la Tierra"), en donde sólo por la noche podían pasar un rato agradable hasta que alguna de las dos caía rendida por el cansancio, en verdad no tenían mucho tiempo juntas.

Ese día muy temprano, ambas se encontraban en los muelles alistando el pequeño bote que usarían para llegar a la embarcación, Korra iba y venía subiendo algunos planos que ibas a ocupar y algunas cajas con piezas que servirían para mejorar las naves. Y aunque le habías dicho que tú también podías subir las cosas al bote, ella se negó, te dio un pequeño beso en los labios y te dijo:

"_Tomaré esto como ejercicio, aun me falta mucho para recuperar el físico que tenía antes."_

"_¿No sabía que el avatar fuera tan narcisista? Además yo tengo una mejor rutina de ejercicios que te puede servir mucho mejor" _Le dijiste con esa voz que ya sabias la ponía nerviosa acompañándola con un guiño que acabo por poner toda roja a tu novia.

"_Em, y-yo… ¡mira todas esas cajas que faltan por subir!" _ No evitaste reír por lo bajo, por cómo quiso evitar el tema.

Poco tiempo después ya estaban adentrándose a mar abierto donde el General Iroh y su flota las esperaba. El viaje fue muy agradable, Korra te contó algunas de las cosas que pasó durante su viaje en mar abierto, algunas eran muy divertidas y otras te hacían preguntarte cómo es que no le pasó nada grave. Entre relatos, la tomabas de la mano, te reías de sus ocurrencias y más de una vez la interrumpías para probar aquellos labios que se habían convertido en tu adicción.

Todo iba muy bien. Por lo menos hasta el momento en el que llegaron a la embarcación.

Eran sólo tres barcos los cuales tendrías que revisar, lo cual te llevaría casi todo el día. Era mucho el trabajo que tendrías que hacer hoy.

Fueron recibidas por algunos soldados que las ayudaron a subir todo el materia que ocuparías; mientras Korra y tu fueron llevadas al lugar donde se encontraba Iroh, quien las recibió con una enorme sonrisa y un saludo a lo militar.

"_Señorita Sato, Avatar Korra. Me da mucho gusto verlas de nuevo, ha sido bastante tiempo."_

"_General Iroh, a nosotras también nos da mucho gusto verlo. Aunque el motivo de la visita es meramente de trabajo."_

"_Lo entiendo muy bien, señorita Sato. Les he ordenado a mis hombres que la apoyen con todo lo que usted necesite y pueda acabar pronto con el trabajo."_

"_Muchas gracias General, comenzaré entonces con el trabajo."_

"_Déjame ayudarte Asami." _

"_Por supues-" _No habías terminado e hablar cuando viste que una mano se colocó en el hombro de tu novia haciendo que ella volteara la mirada hacia el General. Antes de que ambas pudieran preguntar algo, él habló.

"_Avatar Korra, mi abuelo me dijo unos días antes que usted posiblemente vendría con la señorita Sato y me dejo algunas cosas para usted. Me gustaría que me acompañaras a mi habitación y podamos hablar en privado."_

¿Habías escuchado bien? ¿Tan secreto era el asunto que necesitaba llevarse a Korra a SU habitación? ¿No podía Iroh mandar a traer "esas cosas" y dárselas ahí mismo? Volteaste a ver a Korra para darte cuenta que al parecer no le extrañaba aquella propuesta por parte del General.

"_¿El señor Zuko me ha mandado algo, a mí? ¡Que sorpresa! ¿No te molesta si voy con el Asami? En cuanto pueda te alcanzo."_

Ella te sonreía como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y aunque la idea te estaba comenzando a disgustar no podías decirle que no, no eras su madre para negarle esa petición. Volteaste a ver al General por un momento antes de regresar la mirada hacia tu novia.

"_En lo absoluto Korra, tómate el tiempo que sea necesario." _Fue lo último que dijiste antes de salir y ser guiada por uno de los soldados hacia tu lugar del trabajo.

Ya era pasado de medio día y no podías dejar de pensar en lo que estarían haciendo aquellos dos. Estabas tratando de concentrarte en terminar tu trabajo lo más rápido posible y poder sacar a tu novia de la habitación o de donde quiera que estuviese en este momento y regresar a su hogar. No dudabas de Korra, en lo absoluto; era él quien te preocupaba.

Sabias gracias a los chismes que llegaban a tus oídos, que el General Iroh estaba soltero, que nunca se le había conocido prometida alguna. ¿Y si ahora estaba interesado en Korra? Él era demasiado mayor, pensaste, sin embargo no podías negar el hecho de que era apuesto y bien parecido. Iroh ahora mismo podría estar tratando de seducir a Korra, uso de pretexto lo de su abuelo sólo para poder estar a solas con ella.

Y ante aquel pensamiento, apretaste con demasiada fuerza la herramienta que se encontraba en tu mano. El enojo estaba incrementando dentro de ti, pues no esperabas que Iroh fuera capaz de hacer semejante cosa y tú por supuesto no ibas a permitir que él hiciera algo. Estabas a punto de salir corriendo a buscar a tu novia y rescatarla de las garras de aquel hombre cuando un soldado llegó para decirte que los susodichos te estaban esperando en cubierta.

No te tuvo que repetir dos veces aquello. Ya estabas dirigiéndote hacia el lugar y la sorpresa que te llevaste no fue de tu agrado. En la cubierta se hallaban ambos sosteniendo una taza de té y por la sonrisa que tenían ambos se la estaban pasando de maravillas. Tu enojo se hizo más grande.

Korra al verte levanto una mano en forma de saludo, pero no le contestaste el gesto ni siquiera con una sonrisa. Viste el desconcierto de la chica pero no dijo palabra alguna.

"_Señorita Sato espero que todo vaya muy bien."_

"_Claro." _Seria, cortante. No querías cruzar palabras con él.

"_Asami, Iroh me acaba de decir que puede enseñarme a hacer rayos. ¿No es genial?" _

¿Iroh? ¿Desde cuándo Korra llamaba al general por su nombre? Sólo habían pasado unas horas y ya ambos eran mejores amigos. No hiciste esfuerzo alguno por disimular tu disgusto, incluso tu tono de voz era frio. _"Si, lo es. Parece que hoy será un día entretenido para el Avatar."_

"_¿Te pasa algo Asami? Te noto extraña desde que llegamos."_

"_No me pasa nada. Seguiré con mi trabajo mientras tú haces tus cosas de Avatar." _

Ya no podías estar más tiempo ahí viendo como ellos se la pasaban bien mientras tú estabas trabajando. No querías ver a Korra darle una sonrisa a alguien más que no fueras tú. Caminabas de regreso mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, te sentías mal emocionalmente. Sólo querías regresar a la cuidad.

El resto del día se lo dedicaste totalmente a tu trabajo, no querías pensar en anda que no fuera como mejorar la infraestructura de los barcos. No querías pensar en cierta chica sonriéndole a cierto hombre. Eso solo te hacia enojar mucho.

Con la ayuda de los soldados pudiste terminar unas horas antes de que lo planeado. Estabas a punto de ir a buscar a Korra para poder irse cuando la morena ya venía caminando. Se podía ver por sus ropas que había estado entrenando mucho, de inmediato te pusiste a la defensiva.

"_Oh Asami, venía a ayudarte pero parece que ya has terminado."_

"_Si, de hecho ya estaba por buscarte para irnos ya."_

"_¿Tan pronto?"_

"_¿Acaso querías estar más tiempo con Iroh? ¿No has entrenado ya lo suficiente?" _ Ya no lo soportabas más, tu voz demostraba el enojo que bien sabias tus ojos ya no ocultaban. Querías irte en este mismo instante. Korra te miraba con confusión, nunca le habías hablado así y ambas lo sabían. _Celosa, estás celosa Asami. _Por fin lo aceptabas, estabas celosa de que Korra compartiera su tiempo con alguien más.

"_¿Asami?" _Korra seguía de pie frente a ti, con su mirada preocupada. Ella no tenía la culpa.

Tomaste un profundo respiro, tratando de calmarte. _"Lo siento amor, es sólo que estoy muy cansada. Sólo quiero llegar a casa."_

Korra se acercó para acariciar tu mejilla, al instante cerraste los ojos para disfrutar el contacto. Tan solo un instante pasó antes de que sintieras como los labios de Korra se apoderaban de los tuyos. Aquel beso logró calmarte. La morena recargó su frente contra la suya. _"Regresemos a casa."_

"_Gracias."_

Korra te dijo que te adelantaras al pequeño barco mientras ella se despedía del General y arreglaba algunas cosas pendientes. Era un alivio no tener que ver de nuevo al General. Mientras caminabas de regreso trataste de calmarte y esperabas no tener que regresar a las embarcaciones en un buen tiempo.

Ya en el bote, pensabas en que tenías que trabajar en tus celos, pues eras consiente de que tu novia era demasiado querida por el público y que ella por naturaleza era accesible a su gente. No era justo que la trataras de esa forma cada vez que te pusieras celosa. Llegando a casa le pedirías disculpas a Korra.

Justo estabas pensando en ella cuando apareció con una sonrisa en sus labios y te dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. _"Ya está todo listo para irnos mi vida."_

No dijiste nada, pues ahora te sentías avergonzada de tu actitud que tuviste con ella durante el día. Korra tampoco dijo nada de regreso a los muelles, pero había algo en ella que notabas diferente, se veía demasiado pensativa.

Llegando a los muelles, te diste cuenta de que Naga se encontraba ahí junto a Zhu Li. Volteaste a ver a Korra pero ella sólo te dio una sonrisa de esas que decían que estaba tramando algo. Ambas fueron recibidas con una gran lamida por parte de Naga, Korra le dio las gracias a Zhu Li y ella le dijo que "la cosa" ya estaba lista, le agradeció por hacerlo a pesar de que fue todo muy apresurado. No entendiste nada pero ya tampoco tenías ganas de preguntar.

Ambas subieron en Naga mientras se despedían de la ahora esposa de Varrick. Korra te dijo que tenía una sorpresa que quería mostrarte y que se encontraba en la mansión. Te extraño un poco eso, pero bien sabias que Korra era impredecible. El camino a la mansión fue lento y te diste cuenta de que la morena se había ido por el camino más largo que llevaba a su hogar. No querías arruinar la sorpresa así que sólo te limitaste a abrazar a Korra con más fuerza hasta que Naga las llevo a uno de los jardines traseros de la mansión.

Grande fue tu sorpresa al ver que en el centro del jardín se encontraba un pequeño quiosco, uno que estabas segura no estaba ahí ayer en la noche. No había ninguna luz encendida pero notaste que a unos cuantos metros se encontraba lo que parecía ser una pequeña torre eléctrica. Entonces una idea cruzó por tu mente. Y cómo si Korra supiera lo que estabas por decir, bajó de Naga para tenderte una mano y así pudieras bajar. Dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a la torre y tomó una posición de combate que no conocías.

Korra comenzó a hacer algunos movimientos hasta que pudiste ver como de la nada se formaba una corriente eléctrica que comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo y la dirigió a la torre. En el instante que el rayo llegó a la torre, las luces del quiosco se encendieron dejando ver que el mismo estaba rodeado por unas cortinas de lo que parecía ser satín y que dentro se encontraba una especie de cama y sobre ella se encontraban regados pétalos de diversas flores. Todo era tan hermoso.

Viste como Korra daba media vuelta y regresaba por ti con una enorme sonrisa. _"Anoche que me dijiste que iríamos con Iroh se me ocurrió que esto sería buena idea. Así que cuando te quedaste dormida me comunique con Varrick y le pedí que me ayudara a hacer esto. Después hable con Iroh y le pedí que me enseñara a crear rayos pero sin que tú supieras."_

"_Por eso estuviste todo el día con él."_

"_Así es, necesitaba aprender lo más básico y poder darte esta pequeña sorpresa en cuanto regresáramos. Tanto él como Varrick me ayudaron con esto." _

"_Y yo que pensaba que tú y él…"_

"_Él y yo ¿Qué?..."_

"_Ya nada Korra, solo fueron ideas tontas mías." _ Te habías puesto toda roja de vergüenza al darte cuenta que todo este tiempo Korra estaba preparando una sorpresa para ti. Korra se acercó más para mírate a los ojos.

"_No lo puedo creer. Asami, ¿acaso te dieron celos de Iroh? Oh por los espíritus." _Korra ahora te veía con un dejo de diversión en sus ojos y tú ahora estabas haciendo un pequeño puchero.

"_Yo no tengo la culpa de creer que alguien más pudiera robarse a mi novia."_

"_Eso no pasará, porque ahora cierta señorita tiene bajo cautiverio mi corazón."_

"_Korra, eres tan linda. Te amo." _ Y por un instante te lanzaste a sus brazos, borrando todos los malos pensamientos que durante el día te habían atormentado. Te apoderaste de sus labios con urgencia y con un creciente deseo por hacerla tuya ahora mismo. Sentiste como Korra te levantaba por la cintura y en un acto reflejo tus piernas aprisionaron la cadera de la morena.

"_Yo también te amo Asami. Y me preguntaba sí ahora es el momento adecuado para esa rutina de ejercicios de la que me hablaste en la mañana."_

"_Prepárate Korra que el entrenamiento va a durar toda la noche." _Te sorprendió que tu voz sonara demasiado sexy pero ya no podías soporta la espera.

Los celos se habían ido y el deseo ahora tomaba su lugar.

* * *

Notas finales:

Gracias chicos por leer estas historias y por sus comentarios. El día de mañana será uno de los más esperado (yo también lo espero con ansia) y como sabrán la clasificación cambiará a M.

Por ahora es todo, les mando un saludo desde aquí y mañana nos volveremos a leer.


	4. Spice

Cuarto día de la semana Korrasami, el día de hoy les traigo este fic bien Sabrosami XD. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

Spice

"_Se le hace una cordial invitación al Avatar Korra y a sus amigos a la reunión que se dará en el antiguo Palacio Real del Reino Tierra, ahora Palacio Presidencial. Estarán presentes todos los altos gobernantes de todas las naciones…"_

Asami y Korra se encontraban en el edificio de Industrias Futuro, la morena fue de visita para mostrarle la invitación que acababa de leer. Hace tan sólo dos semanas que se había llevado a cabo el anuncio de la renuncia de Wu al trono para dar entrada a la democracia en el Reino Tierra, todos los gobernantes querían apoyar y dar consejos para establecer el orden y que las personas que vivían en el Reino Tierra tuvieran igualdad de oportunidades.

"_Suena tan aburrido." _ Korra odiaba toda clase de reunión que ameritaba el uso de vestimentas formales, pláticas sobre política y preguntas sobre su vida privada. _"No quisiera ir pero…"_

"_Es tu deber de Avatar." _ Asami completó pues la morena usaba aquella frase para obligarse a hacer las cosas que como Avatar le eran obligatorias.

"_Cierto, pero iba a decir que le había hecho la promesa a Wu de apoyarlo en lo que fuera necesario; además ir al Reino Tierra –si es que aún se sigue llamando así- me trae muchos recuerdos del tiempo que pasamos juntas." _

Las mejillas de Asami se ruborizaron ligeramente, pero no dejaría que fuera la única en avergonzarse. _"Recuerdo que te veías tan sexy con aquella camisa de fuerza y el bozal." _ La ingeniero dio unos cuantos pasos hasta que pudo tomar con un brazo la cintura de Korra cerrando la distancia que las separaba y acercando sus labios a una de las orejas de la joven Avatar susurró. _"Deberíamos intentarlo un día de éstos." _ Antes de separarse lamió lentamente el lóbulo de la morena.

Ahora fue el rostro de Korra que cambio de color drásticamente aún no se acostumbraba a esa parte de Asami y mucho menos sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decir en respuesta. Se quedó inmóvil un momento antes de poner de nueva marcha su cerebro. _"Y-yo… este…" _Bueno, sus funciones cerebrales tardarían un poco más en establecerse.

Mientras tanto la ingeniero dio media vuelta y comenzó a revisar algunos documentos que se encontraban en su escritorio. _"Hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer antes de irnos, tengo que pedir que alisten la aeronave y darle instrucciones a algunos empleados. ¿Ya le has avisado a los demás?"_

"_¿Eh? No aún no, aunque sólo tendría que decirle a Bolin ya que Mako ya está allá y al parecer Tenzin también recibió una invitación."_

"_¿Por qué no vas con él? Mientras yo termino de hacer los preparativos y nos vemos en la mansión para partir en la noche."_

"_Muy bien. Te veo más tarde amor." _ Korra se acercó para abrazar a Asami y darle un beso de despedida a la pelinegra. A pesar de que ya tenían tiempo desde que comenzaron a salir como pareja, Korra nunca dejaba de ser tan cariñosa con Asami.

La tarde se fue pronto, la chica de la tribu agua visitó al joven maestro tierra y actual actor; le dijo de la invitación y que tanto él como Opal estaban invitados. Bolin aceptó con mucho gusto pues podría ver a su familia de nuevo, a pesar de no tener mucho de verlos ya los extrañaba lo suficiente. Korra le dio los detalles de la partida y le dijo que los esperaba en la noche en la mansión. El chico le dijo que ahí estarían sin falta.

La joven Avatar, regresó a su hogar pues tendría que hacer las maletas y eso para ella implicaba mucho trabajo ya que tendría que elegir algún vestido para usar en la reunión. Estaría más cómoda en su ropa casual pero no podía presentarse así en aquel evento. Seguramente llegaría Asami a tiempo para ayudarle a escoger su ropa antes de que la morena decidiera usar las ropas del Avatar Kyoshi.

La pelinegra llegó antes del atardecer por lo que Korra le sugirió que comieran algo antes del viaje y después le ayudaría a preparar sus cosas que ocuparían en su viaje. Al poco rato ya tenían todo listo y Bolin ya había llegado acompañado de Opal y un par de maletas bajo cada brazo. Tanto Bolin como Korra se ofrecieron a llevar las maletas a la parte trasera de la mansión en donde ya estaba la aeronave esperándolos.

El viaje a Ba Sing Se fue muy entretenido, por ratos los chicos contaban chistes o jugaban a representar con mímica a algunos animales; otros tantos Bolin y Asami competían en el Pai Sho o Korra era retada por Bolin a las pulsadas mientras Asami y Opal platicaban. Más tarde, ambas parejas se retirarían a descansar a sus habitaciones, esperando que al amanecer estuvieran llegando a la capital.

Asami fue la primera en despertar para verificar que la nave no se hubiera desviado del rumbo, acababa de instalar un nuevo sistema de navegación automática y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para probarlo. Al parecer funcionaba de maravilla, a lo lejos pudo ver la imponente muralla que rodeaba la gran ciudad. Dio aviso a todos para que se alistaran pues en pocos minutos aterrizarían. Por radio recibió órdenes de aterrizar en la parte delantera del palacio y después serían llevados al lugar donde se alojarían.

Al bajar a tierra fueron recibidos por unos agentes Dai Lee que las escoltaron a una de las casas que se encontraban en la parte alta de la cuidad, lo suficientemente enorme para los cuatro. Ya dentro de la casa los agentes se retiraron no sin antes recordarles la hora de inicio de la reunión. Los chicos dieron una vuelta dentro para ver las habitaciones y dejar las maletas, Opal y Asami prepararon el desayuno. Ambas eran unas expertas en la cocina y ni Bolin o Korra negaban sus habilidades.

Después del desayuno Bolin dijo que iría con Opal a visitar a su familia que ahora vivía en la sección alta –Wu se había encargado de todo pues era una forma de agradecerle a la abuela por sus cuidados en Cuidad República- antes de que empezara la reunión; por lo que pasarían el resto del día con ellos. Korra le propuso a Asami tener un "día de chicas", le dijo que Katara le había recomendado ir a algunos lugares que ella visitó cuando era joven. A la pelinegra le convenció la idea después de todo necesitaba alejarse un poco del trabajo.

A los pocos minutos de que Opal y Bolin se fueran, las chicas ya estaban partiendo hacia la casa de relajación en donde llevarían toda una sesión de spa. Si bien para Asami nada de esto era nuevo, le resultaba gracioso los gestos que hacia Korra cada vez que le ponían algo en el rostro. La joven Avatar se esforzaba bastante, bueno al principio fue así, hasta que llegó el momento de entrar al sauna.

"… _Y aquí es donde pueden poner sus ropas, ya dentro de la habitación se encuentra todo lo necesario para que disfruten del vapor." _ La empleada le daba las últimas indicaciones a Asami quien le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia.

"_Bueno Korra, entremos." _

"_A disfrutar se ha dicho." _

La habitación estaba divida en dos pequeñas secciones. En la primera se encontraban el espacio en donde las chicas podían dejar sus ropas y tomar algunas toallas y esencias para después entrar a la segunda sección que era el sauna en sí.

Ambas comenzaron a despojarse de sus ropas sin decir una sola palabra, después de todo ya se había hecho costumbre en las mañanas antes del baño y en las noches antes de dormir o "hacer la cosa". Asami fue la primera en quedar desnuda, mientras observaba a Korra de espaldas despojarse de todas sus prendas que solía vestir de la tribu agua, ella sabía de primera mano lo molesto que era tener que quitarle la ropa a su novia sobre todo cuando el deseo se apoderaba de ella.

Así que sin hacer ruido, abrazo a la morena por la espalda quien al sentir los senos de su novia hacer contacto con su espalda se detuvo de inmediato. _"¿Asami?"_

"_Sería un placer ayudar al Avatar a despojarse de su vestimenta." _

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, la chica de mirar esmeralda dirigió sus manos hacia los bordes del pantalón de Korra y mientras deslizaba aquella prenda lentamente fue dejando un rastro de besos por la columna de la morena, quien suspirando se dejó hacer. Asami repitió la acción a la par que bajaba la prenda interior dejando a Korra totalmente desnuda de la cintura para abajo. Hizo que la joven Avatar diera media vuelta y pudiera probar aquellos labios que tanto deseo le provocaban en ese instante. La pasión se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo y lo sabía muy bien pues comenzaba a sentir un cosquilleo entre sus piernas y un calor que se acumulaba en su interior.

"_Korra." _ Su voz era grave, profunda, cargada de deseo. No podía soportarlo más tiempo, necesitaba hacerla suya en ese instante o no soportaría todo el día así. Empujo a Korra a una de las paredes, acorralándola con su cuerpo, sintiendo como la respiración de la morena se aceleraba. Comenzó a besar el cuello de la morena, sus manos trazaban un camino de sus caderas hasta sus pechos que aún seguían debajo de esa prenda que ahora le resultaba un estorbo. El Avatar por fin estaba reaccionando pues la pelinegra sintió cómo las manos de Korra recorrían su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero haciendo que sus pelvis hicieran contacto. Las manos de Asami se colaron por debajo de la tela del sostén sintiendo los pezones erectos entre sus dedos.

"_Mmm, Asami." _ La excitación crecía con rapidez entre ambas. Por fin Korra se deshizo de la última prenda que la separaba de sentir aquella piel nívea. _"El sauna…. Entremos." _ La respiración acelerada de Korra no ayudaba mucho a la hora de hablar, ¿pero quién necesitaba hacerlo?

Entre besos y caricias se dirigieron a la otra sección, el vapor ya llenaba el cuarto y de inmediato la temperatura incremento. Aunque no sabían si era por el vapor o por calor que emanaba el deseo de las chicas que ambos cuerpos comenzaban a llenarse de pequeñas gotas de sudor.

Korra hizo que Asami se recostara en una de las bancas, el mar que eran sus ojos era profundo, sus ojos delataban ese deseo incontrolable. Se permitió deleitarse con la maravillosa vista que era el cuerpo desnudo de la joven ingeniero, esas piernas bien torneadas, su abdomen trabajado –aunque no tan marcado como el propio- resultado de su entrenamiento; y aquellos senos que en la cima de cada uno se encontraban esos dos pequeños botones rosados que eran uno de los puntos más sensibles que Asami poseía.

De manera inconsciente, la morena se pasó la lengua por su labio inferior, ya la idea de posar sus labios en aquellos puntos se le antojaba placentera; levanto la mirada sólo para encontrarse con aquellas esmeraldas que le ordenaban, le exigían, que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo. La chica de la tribu agua colocó una de sus piernas entre las de su novia mientras colocaba su cuerpo sobre la cálida piel de la pelinegra. En el momento en el que su pierna toco la intimidad de Asami pudo notar lo húmeda que estaba y no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad de molestar a su novia.

"_¿Tanto deseas qué te haga mía? Tu cuerpo me lo pide a gritos, pero me gustaría más que fueran tus labios quienes me lo pidan." _ Clavó su mirar azul en aquellas esmeraldas, esperando que la voz de Asami llegara a sus oídos. _"Dígame qué es lo que desea señorita Sato." _

El cuerpo de Asami se tensó un momento, aquellas palabras le estaban provocando que su excitación creciera más. Quería sentir a Korra dentro de ella, que el placer le nublara los pensamientos, quería ser una con ella. Sintió como su interior comenzaba a contraerse, esas pequeñas contracciones la obligaron a mover sus caderas y presionar su intimidad contra la pierna de Korra. _"Deseo sentirte dentro, ya no puedo más." _

Esa voz suplicante fue todo lo que Korra necesitaba. _"Tus deseos son ordenes mi amada." _

El avatar se apodero de los carnosos labios de Asami obligándola a abrirlos para introducir su lengua y comenzar una pequeña batalla. Las manos de la ojiverde aprisionaron los senos de la morena los apretaba y soltaba a su antojo y de vez en vez tomaba entre sus dedos los erectos pezones de Korra; acelerando su respiración provocando un concierto de gemidos. Por su parte Korra movía su pierna, la presionaba contra los labios de su novia, sentía como su piel se humedecía por los ruidos que de ahí salían. Lentamente su mano tomó rumbo hacia el vientre de Asami, sus dedos trazaba pequeños círculos conforme avanzaba. Estaba por acariciar el clítoris de su novia cuando de repente una voz las detuvo en seco.

"_¡Avatar Korra, señorita Sato; ya han pasado el tiempo suficiente adentro si permanecen ahí podrían sentirse mal o incluso desmayarse!"_

Korra cerró los ojos mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de enojo. _"Entendido, en un momento salimos." _Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de querer golpear a la empleada.

Era increíble como esa simple acción rompió con el ambiente que se había creado. Korra se levantó y le tendió una mano a Asami, la morena sabía que su novia no estaba muy feliz con la interrupción pero nada se podía hacer. Ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta cuando sintió como una mano jalaba de su brazo, de inmediato dio media vuelta y por un momento sintió los labios de Asami sobre los suyos.

"_No te preocupes, podemos continuar en la noche." _Una sonrisa y un guiño, le dejaban en claro que su pelinegra no iba a desistir.

"_No sé si pueda aguantar hasta ese momento, Asami." _ No era un reproche aquella frase, era una advertencia.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin mayor complicación. Un par de horas antes, Opal y Bolin habían regresado para comenzar a vestirse y estar listos para la reunión. Bolin les preguntó a las chicas como les había ido en el día; ambas se miraron de reojo con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice y contestaron que había sido un día muy tranquilo. El chico no le tomó mayor importancia y se dirigió a su habitación.

Korra y Asami ya estaban listas; ambas vestían unos hermosos vestidos con los colores propios de aquella nación. El vestido de Korra se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, el escote en su espalda no era demasiado llamativo, dejaba al descubierto sus brazos que eran el orgullo de la morena. El vestido de Asami era un poco más atrevido, era ceñido al cuerpo, el escote en el pecho dejaba a la vista un poco más de piel de la que Korra hubiera querido que mostrara pero tampoco negaba que le gustaba aquella vista, aquel vestido le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas y aun costado tenía un corte que dejaba ver parte del muslo de la ingeniero. Cada una a su modo provocaría el deseo y admiración en los demás. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron listos, partieron rumbo al palacio.

La iluminación era hermosa, la música era animada y las personas parecían demasiado entretenidas. Al llegar fueron recibidas por reporteros y fotógrafos, posaron para las fotos, respondieron algunas preguntas y siguieron su camino. Durante la fiesta fueron abordados por varios políticos, por viejos amigos y de vez en cuando eran invitadas a la pista de baile. Era una velada entretenida.

Pero había algo que no dejaba a Korra en paz y ella sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba.

Cuando se separaba de Asami no dejaba de seguirla con la mirada y tal vez ese vestido no la ayudaba en mucho –o eran aquellas ganas de querer consumar lo que en la tarde le negó a su cuerpo- que su miraba se desviaba; primero a sus piernas, pasando por la piel de su muslo que por ratos dejaba ver, se detenía por un momento en el escote de su pecho y terminaba enfocada en aquellos labios que le pedían un beso. No quería esperar más.

Vio la oportunidad perfecta en el momento en que la pelinegra se sentó en una frente a una de las mesas que a estas alturas de la fiesta se encontraba desocupada. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa, mientras en su mente ya estaba ideando la manera de calmar ese deseo que durante todo el día la había torturado.

Asami le correspondió la sonrisa y con un ademan de la mano le indico que se sentara a su lado.

"_Señorita Sato, ¿ha disfrutado la fiesta?" _

"_Aún no lo suficiente." _

"_Oh, pero eso está por arreglarse." _ Korra se había acercado a su oído para susurrar aquellas palabras mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar el muslo expuesto de la ingeniero. Ante el contacto Asami inmediatamente volteo la mirada un poco sorprendida por la actitud de su novia, pocas veces Korra era así de atrevida.

"_Korra… ¿no estarás pensando? ¿Ahora? ¿Aquí?" _

"_Te dije que no podría resistir mucho, además, ya es de noche."_

La chica de la tribu agua siguió masajeando el muslo de Asami, viendo como poco a poco sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo. Decidió ir más lejos, dirigió su mano hacia la intimidad de la ojiverde acariciando por sobre la prenda aquella parte sensible. Lento, muy lento, sus dedos trazaban círculos por encima de la tela justo en donde sabia se encontraba el clítoris de Asami. La pelinegra no hizo más que cerrar sus ojos y aferrarse al mantel de la mesa, sabía que no podían hacerlo en ese lugar pero tampoco quería detener a la morena; ella también estaba deseosa de seguir.

"_Oh… por los espíritus… Korra… mmm…" _ Su voz era débil, entrecortada. Aquellas caricias estaban humedeciéndola, tanto, que la morena pudo sentir cómo aquella prenda era traspasada por aquellos fluidos. _"Korra, por favor." _

"_Haré que te sientas mejor." _

De un momento a otro las caricias cesaron, la pelinegra abrió los ojos para ver por qué Korra se había detenido cuando se dio cuenta que la susodicha ya se encontraba debajo de la mesa oculta por el largo mantel. _"Espera Korra." _

El avatar ya se encontraba con el rostro entre las piernas de la joven Sato, ayudada de sus manos para evitar que su novia le restringiera el paso. _"No hasta que termines." _ Fueron las últimas palabras que escucharía Asami antes de que Korra volviera a acariciarla.

"_¡Korra!"_ Fue el pequeño grito agudo que salió de los labios de Asami pero tampoco es que se esforzar mucho por detener a su novia; es más, se había acomodado para darle mejor acceso a Korra de hacer lo que estaba por hacer.

La morena siguió acariciándola con su mano mientras le daba pequeños besos a la parte interna de sus muslos hasta que sus labios llegaron a la orilla de la prenda húmeda de la pelinegra. Con su lengua trazo el borde de tela que la separaba de su objetivo, quería que Asami disfrutara de cada momento. Sabía que estaba por buen camino cuando sintió como una mano se recargaba en su cabeza en señal de que no quería que se alejara de aquel lugar.

El momento era el perfecto, ella también estaba demasiado húmeda podía sentirlo con tanta facilidad pero eso lo arreglaría después; primero acabaría con Asami. Movió la prenda lo suficiente para liberar los pliegues de piel que la invitaban a probar de su néctar. Una vez más hizo uso de su lengua, con su punta recorría esos pliegues pero sin tocar aun alguna zona sensible. Con sus labios aprisionaba los de su novia, sabiendo que Asami ya estaría con la respiración agitada y mirando a los procurando no ser atrapadas en su travesura.

Una vez que Korra se divirtió lo suficiente, deslizo su lengua por toda la intimidad de Asami, probando el sabor de su humedad. Se concentró en darle caricias al clítoris de su novia, lo lamia, succionaba y con sus labios lo presionaba. Repetía la acción una y otra vez.

"_Korra, no pares… mmmm" _ La voz llegó como un incentivo de que no le faltaba mucho para llegar al clímax.

Pronto una mano hizo compañía a su lengua, introdujo dos de sus dedos en el cálido interior de Asami, sintiendo como ambos eran rodeados por el líquido que sus acciones le provocaban. No pudo resistirlo más y con su otra mano comenzó a acariciar su propia intimidad que ya estaba reclamando su debida atención. Su respiración era entrecortada, sus movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos, estaba a punto de llegar también al orgasmo. Siguió moviendo sus dedos dentro y fuera de su novia, sentía como el interior de su novia se estrechaba más, presionando sus dedos. Esa sensación era demasiado placentera.

Para ese momento Asami ya tenía la cabeza agachada, su respiración era irregular y su mano obligaba a Korra ir más profundo de ella. _"Korra… yo… voy… a…" _ La pelinegra ya estaba en el límite del placer, ya no podía soportar más al igual que la joven Avatar quien tampoco podría soportar más tiempo.

"_Hazlo Asami."_

Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que la pelinegra alcanzara el orgasmo, todo su interior se contrajo y Korra pudo sentirlo en sus dedos haciendo que ella también llegara al clímax.

Paso un momento antes de que ambas pudieran recuperar el aliento, Korra pasó por última vez su lengua limpiando todo rastro de evidencia de su pequeña travesura; acomodó las prendas de su amada y con una señal de Asami salió de debajo de la mesa sin que nadie notara algo extraño. Fue recibida por un beso fugaz de la pelinegra y una sonrisa cómplice.

"_Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora." _ En su mirar, Asami aun desbordaba pasión y dejaba en claro que está noche sería muy larga.

La morena sabía que esto solo era el comienzo, aun necesitaba sentir a Asami en su totalidad y por supuesto sin aquellas estorbosas prendas. Este había sido sólo el calentamiento de lo que les esperaba a las dos. _"Concuerdo con usted señorita Sato."_

Ambas se levantaron de sus asientos, se despidieron rápidamente de aquellos que se cruzaban en su camino pues ansiaban llegar rápidamente a su cuarto y comenzar de nuevo a encender el deseo que sus cuerpos ya estaba pidiendo de nuevo.

* * *

Notas finales:

Me avergüenza escribir ésto -nah mentira XD- aunque eso sí no niego que me costó un poco de trabajo.

Espero que les haya gustado y gracias a todos por pasar a leer y dejar comentarios.

Nos leemos mañana.

Un saludo desde aquí.


	5. Avergonzando a tu pareja

Quinto día de la semana Korrasami, wow. Bueno en este One shot quise meter a todos ya que sé que no sería posible hacerlo en otra tématica. Espero les guste mucho.

* * *

Avergonzando a tu pareja.

Bolin había organizado una reunión de parejas en su departamento pues quería ver cómo se encontraban todos, desde hace una semana estaba en plan de llamar a todos y ver que día podrían ir a su departamento a pasar un buen rato. No iba a ser tan difícil juntar a todos pues ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que se resolvió todo el asunto político de la ahora Republica Unida de la Tierra y la expansión de Cuidad República iba avanzando rápido. Dadas las circunstancias, le pareció que ya era justo que todos se tomaran un descanso.

Comenzó por hablar con Opal y pedirle que la acompañara a visitar a las chicas, después de todo ellas eran las más cercanas en cuanto a ubicación geográfica se referiría. Así que un día le dijo a Asami que quería hablar con ella y Korra para un asunto de suma importancia. La pelinegra le dijo que podía ir a verlas a la mansión esa misma tarde si el asunto era tan urgente.

Por supuesto para Bolin este asunto de la reunión era muy urgente.

Pasó por Opal a la isla de los maestros aire y aprovechó que vio a Kai para que él y Jinora los acompañaran –después de todo ya eran pareja y para él Kai era como un hermano menor- El joven aceptó la invitación y sin duda llevaría a su novia.

Opal Y Bolin decidieron ir a la mansión en el bisonte volador de la joven maestra aire, después de todo, tenía que seguir la tradición. Así que el camino fue rápido y ambos se la pasaron platicando de los preparativos que Bolin tendría que hacer, su novia se había ofrecido a ayudarle pero él de inmediato se negó diciendo que no tendría de que preocuparse.

Al llegar a la mansión fueron recibidos por el Avatar en persona, quien le dio un gran abrazo a Opal y realizó un extraño saludo con Bolin –el saludo Avatar según ambos chicos- los invitó a entrar al ahora lugar que era el hogar de las chicas. Tanto Opal como Bolin ya sabían que las chicas eran pareja, fue más que obvio después de que regresaron del mundo espiritual sólo necesitaron atrapar a Korra besando a Asami en uno de los cuartos del Templo del Aire para que las chicas lo confirmaran.

"_¿Y Asami, aún no llega?" _ Preguntó Opal a la chica de ojos azules al darse cuenta que no estaba en la habitación.

"_Ya llegó, pero fue a cambiarse su uniforme. Hoy estuvo en la línea de ensamblaje de los satomóviles y se llenó de grasa y demás líquidos que auto." _Le explicaba a la chica mientras les ofrecía una bebida.

"_Lamento haber arruinado tu oportunidad de "ayudar" a Asami" _ Le dijo Bolin a modo de broma a la joven Avatar pero ésta no se quedaría callada.

"_No te preocupes por eso, a ella la puedo ayudar todos los días. En cambio Bolin deberías ir y "ayudarle" a Opal en el templo." _ Korra le dijo a Bolin mientras el chico dirigía su mirada un poco avergonzado hacia su novia al mismo tiempo que ella se ruborizaba.

Korra estaba a punto de reírse cuando su novia hizo acto de presencia, dándole una fugaz mirada amenazadora. La maestra de los cuatro elementos guardo silencio y agacho la mirada. Sólo Asami podía controlarla de esa manera.

"_Hola Bolin, hola Opal. Me da mucho gusto verlos." _La ingeniero saludo a ambos y se dirigió hacia su novia y le tomo la mano apretándola un poco más fuerte de lo necesario. _"Amor estoy segura de que Bolin es igual de amable que tú y que frecuentemente va a ayudar a Opal con sus tareas." _

La morena se limitó a hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

"_Bueno, el motivo tan urgente por el que Opal y yo estamos aquí es para…"_

El chico les hizo la invitación a la reunión les mencionó que Kai y Jinora irían y que estaba por ver si su hermano y su pareja podrían asistir. Los cuatro se pusieron de acuerdo en la hora en la que se verían en la casa del aclamado actor. Estuvieron platicando un rato más hasta que Bolin mencionó que tenía que llevar a Opal –o en este caso el bisonte los llevaría- de regreso al templo. Los cuatro se despidieron con la promesa de verse el día de la reunión.

Ya sólo quedaba Mako y su pareja, Bolin confiaba en que su hermano iría pero por si las dudas decidió realizar una pequeña llamada. No era tan tarde y aunque lo fuera sabía que Mako no estaría dormido aún. Después de dejar a Opal, el chico llegó a su apartamento y de inmediato tomó su teléfono y marco aquel número tan conocido. No dio ni tres tonos cuando contestaron al otro lado de la línea.

"_Habla Mako, ¿quién habla?"_

"_Hermano, soy yo Bolin."_

"_Hola Bo, ¿ha pasado algo? ¿Te has metido en algún problema de nuevo?"_

"_No nada de eso hermano, yo quería invitarte a una noche de parejas, irá todo el equipo avatar, incluso Kai y Jinora aceptaron ir. Será en mi departamento, por favor ven."_

"_No lo sé hermano, no sé si me sienta preparado."_

"_¡Oh por favor Mako! Ya es tiempo de que las chicas se enteren no puedes ocultarte toda la vida. Tú me enseñaste a siempre dar la cara, no puedes retractarte ahora y esconderte." _La voz de Bolin era de reproche, convencería a su hermano a como diera lugar. "_Además, todos necesitamos un momento de relajación, no sabemos cuándo puede ocurrir otra guerra o algún loco trate de conquistar el mundo. Mako tienes que venir."_

"…" El silencio se hizo presente en la línea. Bolin sabía que su hermano estaba tomando una decisión. Un suspiro largo fue el preludio de aquella respuesta que estaba esperando escuchar. _"Iré Bolin, iremos."_

"_¡Qué bien hermano! Bueno la reunión será…." _Bolin le dio todos los detalles a su hermano.

Con el paso de los días el joven maestro tierra hizo los preparativos adecuados, desde la comida, las bebidas y preparo algunos juegos que serían demasiado entretenidos. Todo estaba listo y la noche de la reunión ya había llegado.

Los primeros en llegar fueron todos los maestros aire, traían algunos bocadillos que Pema les había mandado. Poco tiempo después llegaron las chicas cada una de ellas traía una botella con alguna bebida baja en alcohol –o eso habían dicho-. Ya sólo faltaba Mako y su pareja que por cierto sólo Bolin sabía de quien se trataba.

Decidieron comenzar con la comida en lo que Mako llegaba y aunque todos se morían por saber con quién llegaría, nadie se atrevió a preguntarle al hermano menor. Por ratos los chicos se hacían bromas, comenzaban a jugar con algunas de las cosas que se encontraban en la casa. Ya casi pasaba una hora desde que comenzó la reunión cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

Bolin salió corriendo y poco tiempo después llego con Mako y Wu. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Korra decidió hacer la pregunta que todos esperaban.

"_Mako, Wu, ¿Dónde están sus novias? ¿Qué no les dijo Bolin que era noche de parejas?" _

"_Eh… Korra… sobre eso." _Comenzó a hablar Bolin pero fue interrumpido por Wu quien se acercó a la joven Avatar, le pasó un brazo por su cuello obligándola a agacharse y por fin habló.

"_De hecho Avatar, sí lo hizo. Por eso estamos aquí." _

Korra tardo un momento en entender el significado de sus palabras, cuando por fin lo hizo su boca se abrió hasta donde le era posible, sus ojos pasaban rápidamente de Mako a Wu una y otra vez. _"Ustedes dos…"_

"_Así es Avatar Korra, no eres la única que puede tener a alguien sexy como pareja." _ El chico la miraba con firmeza, una vez más Korra dirigió su mirada a Mako, quien solo asintió volteando su rostro hacia un lado.

Ni Korra ni ninguno de los presentes se esperaba aquello, de hecho más de uno creía que acabaría saliendo con Lin pero esto superaba con creces esa idea. No es que les disgustara la idea, ni que les incomodara, sólo los tomó por sorpresa. Y antes de que se formara un silencio incomodo, Asami se acercó para abrazar a ambos chicos.

"_Me alegro tanto por ambos, pero nos lo hubieran dicho antes. Somos amigos después de todo. Tienen todo nuestro apoyo chicos." _ Una vez más los abrazó y los llevó a la mesa en donde todos comenzaron otra vez con las bromas, incluyendo al maestro fuego y al ahora presidente electo de Ba Sing Se.

Ahora con todos presentes y una vez zanjado el asunto de Mako, Bolin pondría en marcha aquel juego. Se dirigió a su habitación y sacó una caja de madera con un hoyo en la parte de arriba lo suficientemente grande para que una mano pudiera entrar y salir con facilidad. La colocó en el centro de la mesa y mientras todos se centraron en aquella caja comenzó a hablar.

"_Muy bien chicos y chicas, ha llegado el mejor momento de la noche. Como verán se me ocurrió un juego muy divertido. La cosa es simple, cada pareja sacará de la caja una pelota –hay de dos colores unas blancas y otras rojas- si sacan la de color rojo uno de los dos tendrá que contar algo vergonzoso que le haya pasado a su pareja. Simple ¿no?"_

"_¿y hay alguna especie de premio?" _ Preguntaba Wu quien parecía tener mucha curiosidad sobre el juego.

"_Eh… no realmente no… sólo se me ocurrió que sería un buen juego para reírnos un rato."_

"_Claro, sobre todo tú tienes mucho materia para hacernos reír." _Ahora era Korra la que hablaba con una sonrisa de lado.

"_Yo no estaría tan segura amor." _Intercedió la pelinegra mientras veía a su novia y le daba guiñaba un ojo.

"_Así es Korra, todos hemos tenido algún momento en el que quisiéramos haber desparecido." _ Jinora dijo mientras veía a todos los ahí presentes.

"_Pues no se diga más, empecemos con el juego." _Opal estaba demasiado entusiasmada con todo esto. Ya estaba a punto de meter la mano a la caja cuando su novio la detuvo.

"_Tengo una forma de decidir quién empieza el juego mi vida." _ De la nada, el maestro tierra sacó unas tiras de papel. _"En la punta que esconde mi mano una de estas tiras está marcada con un punto de color, solo hay una, quien la saque comenzara la ronda."_

Inmediatamente todos se lanzaron sobre la mano de Bolin, algunos estaba más aliviados que otros al ver que su tira no tenía marca alguna. Pero cierto chico no corrió con la suerte suficiente, pues al instante se dio cuenta que su tira tenia aquel dichoso punto.

"_Parece que tenemos un ganador" _Dijo Mako quien estaba a la derecha de Kai.

El chico palideció de repente, se inclinó hacia la caja y con su mano temblorosa sacó la pequeña pelota. Blanca. Suspirando de alivio cuando vio el color de la pelota. _"Que suerte."_

"_Bueno ahora iremos de izquierda a derecha, así que les toca a ustedes chicas." _

Asami y Korra se vieron por un instante, sin decir alguna palabra la pelinegra fue la elegida. Sin temor alguno metió la mano y saco otra pelota blanca. Korra que empezaba a desesperarse le dijo al maestro tierra. _"¿Seguro que si hay pelotas rojas?"_

"_Si, me asegure yo mismo. Bueno ahora nos toca a Opal y a mí. Mi amor si eres tan amable…"_

"_Claro." _ Opal introdujo la mano y al momento de sacarla probó que su novio tenía razón. La pelota era de color rojo. _"Muy bien, entonces ahora me toca decir algo vergonzoso sobre ti Bolin ¿cierto?"_

"_S-sí."_

En el rostro de Opal se dibujó una enorme sonrisa, ella podría contar tantas cosas pero había una en particular que cada vez que la recordaba le daba mucha risa. _"Bueno… recuerdo cuando Bolin conoció a la abuela Top. Comenzó a bailotear y mi abuela pensó que él quería ir al baño." _

"_Cierto, Bo nunca ha aprendido a controlarse cuando conoce a alguien que admira. Recuerdo cuando supo que Korra era el Avatar."_

"_Por supuesto, me señaló mientras se cubría el rostro con la otra mano pensando que no me daría cuenta de su rostro."_

"_Esperen chicos, eso no es lo vergonzoso. Lo gracioso ocurrió cuando la abuela nos visitó en Zaofu, le había llevado un regalo a Bolin –cosa demasiado rara en ella- ¿y adivinen que fue lo que le regaló?"_

"_¿Qué era? Dinos Opal" _Ahora era Jinora la que estaba demasiado entretenida.

"_¡La abuela le había comprado una bacinica para que pudiera ir al baño en cualquier lugar!"_

Todos estallaron en carcajadas, a excepción claro de cierto maestro tierra que estaba rojo de vergüenza.

"_¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre eso hermano?" _ Mako no paraba de reír mientras las lágrimas salían. _"Nunca pensé que Toph fuera tan considerada."_

"_Se suponía que nadie tendría que saberlo." _ Le reclamó a su novia quien solo se encogió de hombros.

"_Es un juego y tu pusiste las reglas, ahora aguántate." _Korra le dijo sosteniendo aun su estómago.

"_Muy bien, ya veremos cuando te toque a ti. Por ahora le toca a Mako y Wu."_

El maestro fuego metió la mano pero una vez más, la pelota era blanca. Con ellos había acabo la primera ronda, otra vez era el turno de Jinora y Kai. Esta vez fue ella quien se inclinó para sacar una pelota. Y para mala fortuna de Kai, en esta ocasión la pelota era roja.

"_Supongo que lo que voy a decir no es tan gracioso como lo de Bolin, pero igual fue algo vergonzoso para Kai." _

"_¿No me digas que les vas a contar lo de tu padre?" _ Los ahí presentes intuyeron que Opal ya sabía algo sobre ese suceso.

"_Cuando mi padre se enteró que Kai y yo estábamos saliendo. Se puso furioso, nunca lo había visto con el rostro tan rojo."_

"_Eso es porque no entrenaste tanto tiempo con él." _ Murmuro Korra.

"_Estaba tan enojado, que durante una semana se la pasaba buscando a Kai para darle un sermón pero Kai se la pasaba huyendo de él; ninguno de los dos desistía y tanto se empeñó mi padre en encontrarlo que Kai tuvo que pasar esa semana durmiendo con los bisontes."_

"_Cuando se trata de sus hijas, Tenzin se olvida de controlar sus pensamientos y manda por un tubo la meditación. No te preocupes Kai, no es tan malo dormir con los bisontes." _

"_Di eso cuando tengas a unas cuantas crías encima de ti llenándote de saliva." _Le dijo Kai a Wu mientras sonreía de manera irónica. _"O mejor dilo cuando uno de los bisontes te confunda con una de sus crías y trate enseñarte a volar arrojándote del acantilado."_

"_¿Y a todo esto, cómo es que Kai sigue bajo el mismo techo que Tenzin y no ha muerto en el intento?"_

"_Mi madre habló con él y le dijo que tenía que darme mi espacio y que se diera cuenta de que ya no soy una niña. Además de que lo amenazó con dejarle a Rohan una semana para que lo cuidara." _

"_Pema siempre sabe cómo tratar con su esposo." _Dijo Asami seria, cómo meditando un poco más sobre sus palabras. _"Debería pedirle consejos un día de estos." _ Miro de reojo a su novia. La morena al sentirse observada sólo atino a seguir con la ronda.

Ahora los espíritus parecían haber cambiado de opinión y dejaron que las pelotas rojas salieran. Korra al ver el color de la pelota perdió todo rastro de diversión en su rostro. Le tocaba contar algo vergonzoso sobre Asami pero nunca le había pasado algo similar. A la pelinegra no le quedaba más remedio.

"_Bueno, creo que Korra quiere que les cuente algo vergonzoso de ella." _ Asami trataba de recordar algo gracioso, algo que pudiera ser más gracioso que lo de Bolin y su regalo. Estaba jugando con su bebida cuando el recuerdo llegó de golpe.

"_¿Alguna vez les conté cuando Korra bebió jugo de cactus aquella vez que nos perdimos en el desierto?" _

Todos voltearon a ver al Avatar quien también se veía sorprendida también. _"No recuerdo haber hecho semejante cosa Asami."_

"_No te preocupes, ahora mismo lo vas a recordar. Aquella vez en medio del desierto, nos habíamos quedado sin agua pero los hombres con los que estábamos traían una bebida poco común. Era una mezcla de jugo de frutas con agua y un poco de jugo de cactus, no había agua y todos tenían sed; no teníamos remedio. Todos le dimos un trago pero los soldados y yo teníamos experiencia en bebidas con alcohol, sin embargo Korra nunca menciono que no había probado el alcohol."_

"_Nunca vi la importancia de mencionarlo."_

"_En ese momento lo hubiera sido. Pocos minutos habían pasado cuando de repente Korra empezó a decir cosas sin sentido. De repente tomó su pedazo de piel que siempre trae en la cintura la hizo un bulto y se la coloco en el hombro, ¡comenzó a decir que era el avatar Aang y que ese bulto era su mascota Momo de la dinastía Momo!"_

"_¿De verdad hice eso?" _ Korra no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando pero tampoco creía que su novia estuviera mintiendo.

"_Momo de la dinastía Momo, ¡no lo puedo creer Korra!" _ Ahora era Bolin el que sostenía su estómago con una mano mientras con la otra se sostenía del hombro de Opal para no irse de espaldas.

"_Y eso fue solo el comienzo, al poco rato traía un saco lleno de arena cuando le pregunté para qué quería eso me dijo que en el saco estaba el honor de Zuko y que tenía que llevárselo. Estaba delirando totalmente. Los soldados me dijeron que no le duraría mucho el efecto y que lo mejor era dejarla hacer lo que quisiera." _

Todos reían por las ocurrencias de la morena, incluso ella estaba riendo demasiado.

"_Pensaba que lo del honor del señor Zuko era algo inventado por los actores de la isla Ember" _Decía Mako animado por las risas de los demás.

"_Nunca lo ha mencionado pero siendo el Avatar pude ver algunos recuerdos de cuando Aang era joven. Y puedo decir de primera mano que el señor Zuko estaba obsesionado con recuperar su honor."_

"_¿Y Korra hizo algo más?" _Pregunto Kai dirigiéndose a la pelinegra.

"_Después de eso no hizo tanto alboroto. Eso sí, nunca dejó a Momo y el honor de Zuko hasta que se le pasó el efecto. Y por fin pudo ayudarnos a salir del desierto." _

"_En definitiva esto es mejor que mi regalo por parte de la abuela Toph. Supongo que eso de tener vidas pasadas y estar bajo efectos de jugo de cactus no es muy divertido -no cuando tú eres el Avatar- y lo peor es que no lo recuerdas."_

Asami de repente recordó lo que traía en su bolsa, aprovechando que iría Jinora le daría una fotografía para que pudiera tenerla de recuerdo y la razón era muy simple: con esa foto recordaría siempre a su abuelo –aunque no fuera la él-. La pelinegra se levantó, fue por la fotografía y se la extendió a la maestro aire más joven.

"_Pensaran que soy una mala persona sin embargo Korra se veía adorable, uno de los soldados llevaba una cámara y ese tipo de cosas no se repetían dos veces. Jinora quiero que la conserves."_

Kai que estaba a un lado de su novia, comenzó a golpear la mesa mientras reía a carcajadas, todos querían ver la fotografía y reírse también un rato. Sin que Korra la viera –ella sería la última- la fueron pasando de uno en uno, las risas eran inevitables así como los comentarios graciosos por parte de Bolin y Kai que eran los más divertidos con todo este asunto.

"_¿Eso de ahí es grasa? ¿Korra usaste grasa para hacer eso? ¡Oh por los espíritus!"_

"_Tienes que beber más jugo de cactus seguido."_

"_¿De qué hablan? Déjenme ver la foto." _En su voz Korra ya se notaba desesperada pues no entendía los comentarios.

Cuando la foto llego a sus manos su rostro se supo tan rojo que Pabu a su lado se veía pálido, nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida. La fotografía mostraba a una Korra sonriendo de manera muy exagerada, en su hombro derecho se encontraba el bulto que su novia había dicho –hasta tenía unas tiras de metal haciendo alusión a unas largas orejas- con el brazo extendido hacia delante mostraba un saco el cual supuso tenia arena; pero lo que más le llamo la a atención fueron unas líneas que recorrían sus brazos y parte de su frente. Levanto la mirada a hacia su novia que estaba tratando de no reír pero sus intentos eran en vano. _"¿Qué llevo en los brazos y la frente?"_

"_Grasa." _

"_¿Por qué?"_

"_Eran tus marcas de maestro aire, según tu" _

Otra oleada de carcajadas lleno el departamento de Bolin.

"_Yo nunca volveré a beber jugo de cactus aunque mi vida dependiera de ello." _ Comento Korra con la voz más aguda de lo normal, aun con el rostro lleno de vergüenza le regreso la foto a su ahora dueña. _"Sólo… no dejes que la vea Tenzin… me mataría si lo hace."_

"_No te preocupes Korra." _ Le contesto la chica con una sonrisa que de alguna manera la calmaba.

"_Ya fue suficiente de mí, hay que seguir la ronda."_

Entre risas y comentarios bromistas todos tomaron asiento de nuevo, la pareja conformada por Bolin y Opal se salvó en esta ronda pero no fue el caso para Mako y Wu. El ex príncipe volteo a ver a su novio y con una ceja levantada y viéndolo a los ojos comenzó a decir. _"Les contare la vez que la abuela nos atrapó a Mako y a mí en plena acción."_

"_¡NO!" _ Gritaron todos al unísono para después estallar en risas. Para alivio del maestro fuego que ya comenzaba a mostrar un ligero tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Wu hizo un ligero puchero, pero Mako le sugirió que contara algo menos íntimo y por demás vergonzoso.

La noche siguió con su curso entre bromas, risas, anécdotas y mucha comida. Bolin estaba demasiado feliz por ver que todos estaban haciendo su vida y más aún, lo estaba por su hermano. Esa noche con aquel juego fue un éxito total, bien lo dijo Jinora al principio: todos tenían algo vergonzoso que contar.

* * *

Notas finales:

Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios -son el alimento de este cerebrito descarriado- sólo que tenga tiempo y contestaré sus comentarios.

Sigamos celebrando esta semana tan hermosa que está entrando en su recta final.

Espero leernos pronto.

Un saludo desde aquí.


	6. Madres primerizas

Esta semana se ha ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos :( Penúltimo día de la semana Korrasami y la temática de hoy me ha hecho recordar tantas cosas, este one shot ha sido un poco mas corto que los demás por falta de tiempo. Espero lo disfruten chicos.

* * *

Madres primerizas.

Ya tenían un par de años desde que habían formalizado su relación, hace uno se habían casado, el momento para dar aquel gran paso era el adecuado. El mundo estaba en calma, progresaba la tecnología y los habitantes de todos lugares ahora vivían en mejores condiciones. Odiaba admitir la verdad pero incluso ella misma se daba cuenta: por ahora el Avatar no era necesario.

Korra –en su papel de Avatar- ya no hacia gran cosa, era requerida en algunas reuniones, se le hacía alguna pequeña entrevista para algún periódico local o daba clases de algún elemento a grupo de niños. Ya no luchaba en contra de algún lunático. Si, Korra el Avatar podía tomarse un descanso.

Ahora Korra –en su papel de persona- por fin podía continuar con su vida. La relación con su esposa era maravillosa, Asami era lo más hermoso que la vida y los espíritus le pudieron haber regalado. Ambas eran por demás felices, se amaban y estaban seguras de que la posibilidad de tener un bebé ahora era tangible. Ya lo habían platicado hace un par de meses que habían tomado la decisión.

Asami daría su vientre para que dentro de él pudiera formarse el pequeño ser que le daría un nuevo sentido a sus vidas y sería –por demás que obvio- amado. Después de todo ninguna de las dos sabía de algún Avatar mujer que hubiera tenido hijos y no querían ser las primeras en hacerlo. Korra le había dicho que se vería hermosa con el vientre abultado. Asami ante ese comentario le sonrió de una manera muy tierna y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

La cita con el medico ya estaba preparada Asami le había explicado detalladamente cómo sería el procedimiento a Korra pero ella no había captado ni la mitad de los términos que la joven ingeniero le decía. A la morena sólo te interesaba que su esposa no corriera ningún peligro y que todo fuera hecho con cuidado. Durante todo el proceso el Avatar nunca se apartó de su esposa ni un momento, siempre que le hacían algo a Asami la morena preguntaba para qué era y si le dolería. Así fue hasta que el médico les dijo que ya sólo quedaba esperar que el embarazo se diera.

Sólo bastó con mes y medio para que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Una mañana mientras Korra llegaba de su entrenamiento matutino encontró a la pelinegra de rodillas frente a la taza del baño; preocupada se acercó corriendo. _"¿Te encuentras bien?"_

Asami levanto la mirada por un momento, sus mejillas estaban rojas y en ellas se podía ver un camino húmedo que las lágrimas habían creado, sus ojos se encontraban irritados de tanto llorar. En una de sus manos sotnia un trozo de papel con el que ahora se limpiaba la nariz. _"Me la he pasado vomitando desde que te fuiste, Korra no me siento bien."_

La mujer de la tribu agua al escuchar aquello se levantó de inmediato para llamar al doctor y que viniera a ver a su esposa lo más pronto posible. En menos de 30 minutos el medico ya se encontraba haciendo su trabajo. El avatar venia de un lado a otro en la habitación, sus ojos pasaban del doctor a su esposa y de su esposa al doctor, veía como él usaba algunos artefactos en Asami. Estaba preocupada porque algo no hubiera salido bien. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando el doctor se le puso en frente y con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo. _"Felicidades Avatar Korra, su esposa está embarazada."_

Un segundo bastó para que la información fuera procesada en el cerebro de la morena, con sorpresa miró a su esposa que se encontraba recostada en su cama; Asami se limpiaba un par de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una enorme sonrisa y le hacía ademan de que fuera a abrazarla. _"Es maravilloso, ¡Muchas gracias docto!" _Korra le dio un abrazo al hombre antes de correr hacia su esposa y unirse a su felicidad con un par de lágrimas. Ese día inicio la faena que un embarazo requería.

Con el pasar de los meses la pareja atravesó por un sinfín de cambios que exigía el estado de la pelinegra. Comenzando con los vómitos y nauseas matutinas –que según el doctor desaparecerían a los tres meses y no fue así-, los cambios de humor tan drásticos que tenía Asami – podía pasar de la alegría al enojo en un segundo, lloraba hasta porque Korra se comía el ultimo pastelillo, y ni hablar de sus ganas de tener sexo- hasta terminar con las pláticas sobre las cosas que necesitarían una vez llegara el bebé.

En la calle cuando salían a dar un paseo todos podían ver lo feliz y ansiosas que se veían aquellas mujeres, pero nadie sabía los pensamientos que de vez en cuando cruzaban por la cabeza del Avatar. La preocupación comenzaba a tomar lugar en sus pensamientos, se preocupaba de que no fuera una madre adecuada, de que no supiera criar a su bebé, de que el mundo fuera demasiado peligroso. Ya no faltaba mucho para que Asami diera a luz y con ello sus preocupaciones se hacían más fuertes.

No olvidaría la sensación que sintió la primera vez que Asami tomó su mano para que pudiera sentir como su bebé se movía. Nunca se imaginó la felicidad que la embargaría al sentir al pequeño ser a través de su esposa. Su mano se levantaba cada vez que el bebé se movía –y se movió mucho más cuando la morena pudo decir un "hola pequeño" entre lágrimas y gimoteos- durante un rato permaneció inmóvil disfrutando de la sensación de saber que dentro de Asami su bebé esperaba el momento de salir. Con sumo cuidado coloco su cabeza sobre el lugar en el que momentos antes se encontraba su mano, le susurraba cosas como "te estamos esperando" "ya quiero que estés en nuestros brazos" y mientras más le hablaba más se movía, sentía como su mejilla era empujada. Se la pasó jugando con su bebé hasta que éste decidió que había sido suficiente.

Su esposa ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo, su vientre abultado parecía que estallaría en cualquier momento y más aún cuando veía como se movía el lugar donde el bebé se hallaba. Fueron esos movimientos que una vez más despertaban sus preocupaciones y sin soportarlo más en la noche mientras abrazaba a su esposa antes de que durmieran lanzó una frase al aire.

"_No creo que sea una buena madre." _

Asami que se encontraba de espaldas envuelta entre los brazos de la morena no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco. _"¿Por qué lo dices amor?"_

"_Es algo que he estado pensando, yo no sé mucho sobre cómo ser madre. Todo lo que sé es sobre ser el Avatar y todo eso del equilibrio."_

La ingeniero –y futura madre- sonrió ligeramente al entender que su esposa estaba nerviosa con todo esto de la llegada de su bebé. Se dio media vuelta para encarar de frente el mar que se encontraba en una especie de tormenta, Korra tuvo que hacer espacio para su abultado vientre, con una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla de la morena y con la otra tomó la de la morena y la dirigió hacia su bebé. _"Ya eres una madre excelente y le has demostrado a nuestro bebé cuanto lo amas."_

"_Pero no he hecho nada…"_

"_Con cada palabra que le dices, cada caricia que le das y cada vez que juegas le demuestras amor. Me llena de ternura verte hacer esas cosas y hace que mi corazón entre en conflicto pues ahora se tendrá que dividir en dos. Dentro de poco habrá dos personas en el mundo a las cuales amaré infinitamente."_

"_Oh Asami."_

"_Yo también tengo miedo a veces de no poder darle todo a nuestro bebé pero debemos entender que esto es nuevo para ambas y que no hay nadie en el mundo que nazca sabiendo ser padre o madre. Estoy segura que ambas haremos lo mejor posible."_

"_Eres la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, siempre has sabido que decirme y nunca me has dejado sola. Eres la esposa que todos quisieran –desafortunadamente para ellos yo soy tu esposa- y serás la mejor madre que exista."_

"_Seremos Korra, ambas seremos excelentes madres." _Aquellas palabras quedaron selladas con un beso y toda preocupación fue borrada del pensamiento de ambas mujeres. Por fin el Avatar pudo estar más tranquila pero ahora la ansiedad por conocer al bebé estaría presente.

El día que Asami comenzó con la labor de parto fue todo un caos -no porque no estuviera preparada para pasar por aquellos dolores que amenazaban con partir su cuerpo en dos- su esposa había entrado en pánico cuando le dijo que la fuente acababa de rompérsele. Korra estaba tan nerviosa que había olvidado todo lo que le había dicho la pelinegra que tendría que hacer una vez llegara este momento.

La morena comenzó a meter ropa a una maleta sin ver exactamente lo que metía. Comenzó a buscar el número del doctor entre el desorden que ella misma estaba haciendo. Asami como pudo se acercó a su esposa y tomando sus manos la obligo a verla a sus ojos. _"Amor, no necesitamos ropa. Por ahora sólo tienes que llamar al doctor."_

"_Pero…" _

"_Korra, ¿acaso olvidas que el parto lo haremos aquí en la mansión? Sólo llama al doctor y acompáñame a la habitación que preparamos." _ La ingeniero no aparto la mirada hasta que estuvo segura de que la morena tenía en claro lo que tenía que hacer. Si alguien debía conservar la calma por las dos, esa era Asami pues definitivamente su esposa no lo iba a lograr.

Una de las habitaciones de la mansión contaba con todo lo necesario para el parto por lo cual no debían presentarse complicaciones. Los dolores se hacían intensos con nada minuto que pasaba, el equipo médico ya estaba en sus debidas posiciones y con el material que ocuparían. Por su parte Korra estaba a un lado de su esposa sosteniendo su mano, con la llegada de cada contracción de Asami la morena podría jurar que su esposa le rompería la mano con tanta fuerza que ejercía su esposa.

La voz del doctor les indico que ya no falta mucho para que naciera el bebé ya podía ver la cabecita asomarse. Asami ya se encontraba demasiado exhausta debido al dolor su esposa la alentaba a hacer un último esfuerzo. La pelinegra cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras con un enorme grito usaba todas sus fuerzas en ese último momento de dolor. Por fin el bebé había salido, daba su primer respiro y comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón.

Korra pudo ver como su bebé era llevado a una pequeña mesita mientras la enfermera revisaba que todo estuviera bien. Asami le preguntaba una y otra vez si su bebé estaba bien, ambas querían verlo, sentirlo entre sus brazos. La enfermera se acercó con un pequeño bulto de tela hacia Asami. _"Es una hermosa niña."_

La pelinegra tomó entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija y de inmediato comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Con cuidado le acariciaba su mejilla y le daba unas palabras de bienvenida. Una vez que termino de apreciarla se la tendió a Korra.

Con miedo de lastimarla con su fuerza bruta la cargó, pudo sentir la calidez que ese pequeño cuerpo emanaba. No podía creer lo hermosa que estaba su hija, tan pequeña y frágil, tanto que incluso ella temía que de un momento a otro fuera a desaparecer. Se contuvo las lágrimas por temor a que las lágrimas le nublaran la vista y no pudiera ver nada, pero las contuvo más cuando la pequeña abrió los ojos y pudo ver claramente que el color de sus ojos era el mismo que los ojos de Asami. _"Ella tiene tus ojos…"_

De inmediato la pelinegra estiro los brazos para volver a cargar a su hija y verse reflejada en las esmeraldas de su pequeña. _"Son tan hermosos."_

Korra le dio un beso a su esposa y acariciando la mejilla de su hija pudo pensar en el nombre perfecto. _"Midori." _

"_Como el color de sus ojos…" _Pronunció la pelinegra sin dejar de ver a la pequeña.

"_Mi color favorito, el color de mis amores."_

La morena veía a sus dos mujeres que tanto amaba, aun les deparaba un largo camino que recorrer y sabía que como madres primerizas ese camino sería complicado al principio; pero todo sería más fácil con la llegada del segundo y –seguramente- tercer hijo. Por ahora Korra tenía una misión muy importante: aprender a cambiar pañales.

* * *

**_Dedicado a Emma -no sé si algún día lo leas- aún te agradezco que me hayas hecho parte de esto._**

Notas finales.

Muchas gracias chicos por sus comentarios y por leer estas ideas -y algunas experiencias- que salen de mi cerebrito :D

Mañana regresaré a dejarles el último One shot de esta hermosa semana.

Un saludo desde aquí.


	7. Viajes

Bueno chicos ha llegado el terrible día, esta semana fue fenomenal y espero que les haya agradado esta serie de One shots. Día 7 -y último- con la temática de Viajes. Aunque no sé realmente a qué se debía de hacer referencia este día XD Igual les dejo mi último One shot de esta pareja y espero que como el ciclo Avatar pronto se repita una semana como esta. Disfrútenlo chicos.

* * *

Viajes.

La paz por fin había llegado al mundo. Tuvieron que pasar casi 10 años desde que el nuevo portal apareció para que se estableciera el orden de nuevo tanto en Cuidad República como en la República Democrática de la Tierra. El Avatar desde hace unos años atrás por fin pudo iniciar su vida al lado de su esposa y de su hija que ahora tenía 7 años. La pequeña era una excelente maestra tierra a pesar de su corta edad y su madre Korra no podía estar más que orgullosa de su pequeña.

Parte de las mañanas y un rato en las tardes, Midori era entrenada por sus dos madres. Por las mañanas entrenaba con su mami Asami defensa personal -ya que a pesar de los años Korra seguía odiando levantarse temprano- y Asami entendía perfectamente que nunca se está segura. Después del entrenamiento matutino, la niña asistía a la escuela; al terminar Korra iba por ella pasaban un rato en el parque y ambas visitaban a la pelinegra en su trabajo –a veces en su oficina otras veces en su taller- para después ir a comer. Durante las tardes Midori entrenaba con su mamá Korra técnicas de tierra control.

De vez en cuando su familia se reunía con los viejos amigos de sus mamás, a veces salían con la familia del señor Bolin y su esposa Opal lo cual siempre le gustaba pues podía jugar con los gemelos -el niño era maestro aire y la niña al igual que ella era maestra tierra- siempre se divertía mucho con ellos; otras veces salían con los señores Wu y Mako y su pequeño hijo que aún estaba en brazos, no era tan divertido pues no podía jugar con el bebé, pero ellos siempre le compraban algún dulce o juguete. Midori sabía que a pesar de no tener un lazo de sangre todos ellos eran una enorme familia, su mamá Korra le decía que ellos eran viejos amigos por lo cual eran como sus tíos y sus hijos eran sus primos. A la niña le agradaba la idea de tener una enorme familia.

Un día mamá Korra le había dicho que irían de visita a ver a los abuelos al polo sur. Habría un festival y todos irían a pasar unos días de vacaciones. La noticia puso demasiado contenta a la pequeña pues habría muchos niños con los cuales podría divertirse un rato además de que podría subir a las diversas atracciones que habría en el festival. En pocas horas ya estaba todo empacado y se encontraban a bordando el barco que las llevaría a su destino.

El viaje fue rápido y sin contratiempos. En el muelle del polo sur ya estaban esperándolas el Abuelo Tonraq y la abuela Senna, la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su abuelo quien la cargó por los aires; mientras la abuela abrazaba a sus dos madres. Todos fueron rumbo a casa de los abuelos y mientras los adultos hablaban de sus cosas, Midori se maravilla con la vista de los puestos del festival desde la altura que los hombros de su abuelo le permitían. Eran demasiados puestos y en la noche se verían mucho mejor con las luces del festival.

En el palacio de los abuelos ya se encontraban los demás con sus familias, por lo que de inmediato todos los pequeños comenzaron a correr de un lugar a otro rompiendo más cosas de las sus padres quisieran. El abuelo Tonraq les había dicho que no se preocuparan ya que el sabia a la perfección lo que era lidiar con los niños –y más aún cuando tu hija pequeña se la pasaba haciendo control de todos los elementos- les dijo que mientras estuvieran dentro del castillo no habría ningún problema.

Por tanto, Midori se convirtió en la guía de los demás niños y juntos exploraban cada habitación que encontraban abierta. La niña de mirar esmeralda los llevaba de un lugar a otro, pero dejaría la mejor habitación hasta el final. En algunas de las habitaciones había reliquias de la tribu, en otras armaduras, en otras no había nada –no hasta que los niños dejaban alguna huella de que estuvieron ahí- otras tantas eran habitaciones para los invitados. Ya estaban por terminar el recorrido y Midori los llevaba a la habitación que sabía dejaría sorprendidos a los demás niños.

"_¡Vamos chicos! ¡Les mostraré algo genial!" _La niña corría con demasiada energía hacia una enorme puerta de hielo, ella ya conocía la habitación pues siempre que iban de visita les pedía a sus mamás que la llevaran ahí para escuchar alguna historia de las tantas que podía contar todo lo que en esa habitación se encontraba.

Tuvo que esperar a que los demás la alcanzaran y la ayudaran a abrir la enorme puerta. Una vez que todos unieron fuerzas pudieron entrar a la enorme habitación en donde se encontraban muchas cosas que pertenecían al Avatar Korra y a su esposa; cosas que durante sus viajes habían ido coleccionando. Los niños podían ver desde pequeñas vasijas, armas, ropa, fotografías y demás objetos que no sabían a ciencia cierta lo que eran.

"_¿No son geniales todas estas cosas? Todas son de mis mamás y si quieren puedo contarles algunas historias." _ Midori les dijo con gran orgullo, con ambas manos en su cintura y una gran sonrisa. Era una pose típica de Asami pero con la enorme sonrisa de Korra.

Todos los niños de inmediato formaron un círculo en el centro de la habitación esperando que la pequeña maestro tierra comenzara a hablar, la pequeña veía a todos lados en busca de algún buen objeto para comenzar sus relatos. De repente vio una pequeña medalla, la tomó de la repisa en la que estaba y se la pasó a los demás para que pudieran verla de cerca.

"_¿Sabían que esa medalla se la dieron a mamá Korra cuando venció a unos tipos malos del reino tierra?"_

"_Mi papá me dijo que sólo unas cuantas personas tenía una." _Comentó uno de los gemelos. Mientras la veía detalladamente.

"_Y mi mamá es una de esas personas. Les contaré cómo pudo ganársela." _ Midori comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras recordaba al pie de la letra la historia que Korra más de una vez le contó. _"Hubo una época en donde la gente del reino tierra estaba en guerra –decía mi mamá- muchas personas se volvieron malas porque no tenían que comer, otras se aprovechaban de los más débiles y otros se hacían ricos vendiendo armas. Mis mamás fueron llamadas cuando uno de los pueblos corría grave peligro." _

Se detuvo un momento, inclino su cuerpo hacia los demás niños y con una voz más grave prosiguió: _"Un grupo de mercenarios tenia de rehenes a un pueblo entero y habían dicho que quemarían todo si no recibían oro. No eran muchos tipos pero mami Asami me dijo que estaban muy bien entrenados y que eran muy peligrosos. Este era un trabajo para el Avatar. Así que mientras los mercenarios esperaban, mis mamás los atacarían por sorpresa."_

La joven maestro tierra comenzó a pelear contra la nada hacía varios movimientos mientras seguía narrando. _"¡Una patada por aquí! ¡Una piedra por allá! ¡Un tipo cayendo desmayado por la corriente del guante de mami! _Uno a uno fueron cayendo derrotados por mis mamás, cuando de repente ¡el líder había tomado al gobernador del pueblo!" Midori había dicho con una cara de terror y un grito que hizo brincar a más de uno de sus compañeros.

"_Entonces mamá entró en estado avatar y le dio una paliza al tipo ese, lo golpeó con las rocas, le lanzó ráfagas de aire y varias llamaradas. Obviamente el tipo no duro mucho en pelea. Pero antes de caer el tipo activó una bomba haciendo que algunas casa estallaran, mami Asami tuvo que evacuar a todos las personas mientras mamá Korra dejaba noqueado al tipo y se encargaba de apagar las llamas."_

"_¿Y todo el mundo se salvó?" _ Preguntó un pequeño.

"_Oh si todos se salvaron gracias a mis mamás y después de eso le dieron esta medalla a mamá Korra como agradecimiento." _ Ahora la medalla estaba en las manos de Midori y la levantaba con orgullo a los demás. Una vez la regreso a su lugar, ya estaba buscando otro objeto que pudiera usar. Fue su prima –hija de Bolin- que le hizo una pregunta.

"_¿Por qué tus mamás guardan una tetera tan vieja?" _ La niña sostenía entre sus manos aquel objeto y lo veía con gran curiosidad.

"_Es un regalo." _ Le contestó la maestra tierra un poco indiferente pues no creía que la historia de aquella tetera fuera interesante para los demás.

"_¿Quién regalaría algo ya usado y viejo? ¿Era de alguien importante? Quiero saber quién es para decirle a papá y mamá que no acepten regalos de esa persona." _La niña dijo con una cara graciosa.

"_Si mal no recuerdo, mami Asami me dijo que se las había regalo un señor que vivía en el mundo espiritual. Esa tetera fue usada por el Avatar Wan, el primer hombre que se convirtió en el Avatar."_

"_¿Tus mamás han estado en el mundo espiritual? ¿Tú has ido?" _

"_He ido un par de veces con ellas pero mucho antes de que yo naciera ellas iban de viaje seguido. Es un lugar muy hermoso –si estas feliz pero si no controlas tus emociones ese mundo puede volverse feo- en ese mundo hay muchas criaturas y espíritus muy juguetones. Recuerdo a los tres enormes perros con los que me gusta jugar cada vez que voy. Y el señor que les mencione antes es como un abuelo, es muy amable y muy inteligente; mami Asami juega mucho al Pai Sho con él y siempre tardan horas en terminar un juego. El señor Iroh, les dio la tetera en uno de sus viajes antes de que yo naciera y aun no se mucho del mundo espiritual porque mamá Korra dice que debo de aprender a manejar mis emociones antes de ir más seguido."_

Midori se la pasó toda la tarde contando historias de los objetos que les llamaba la atención a los niños, con cada historia la niña era capaz de atrapar a sus amigos en los relatos; por ratos los tenia ansiosos por saber que pasaría, en otros los asustaba con algún grito y algunos otros los hacia reír.

Les contó sobre el traje del Avatar Kyoshi que tenía su mama guardado y cómo los habitantes de aquella isla la habían obligado a usarlo durante la celebración de dicho lugar. Aquella vez –y lo supo por Asami- su mamá fue perseguida por una anciana que creía que Kyoshi había regresado a la isla y durante un buen rato Korra se la paso huyendo por las pequeñas calles de la isla.

Había otra historia sobre aquel panfleto que colgaba de una de las paredes. En él se veía a un grupo de personas con las ropas que sus mamás y sus amigos usaron durante el ataque de la gran unificadora y debajo se podía leer : _"El grupo de actores de la Isla Ember los invita a su más reciente obra El avatar contra la terrible mujer de acero." _ Poco después del ataque de Kuvira, el equipo Avatar había sido invitado por los actores de aquella isla a pasar unas pequeñas vacaciones y pudieran disfrutar de la obra que recién estrenaban. Según lo contado por Asami y Korra la obra era un total fraude pues la historia no era como realmente había pasado –aunque les sorprendió el hecho de que varias de las escenas eran de cosas que según ellas nadie más sabía- y los actores no encajaban con sus personalidades. Aunque era divertido ver el esfuerzo que pusieron en los efectos especiales.

Uno de los niños preguntó por la fotografía de Asami y la pequeña montadas en un dragón. En su rostro de la pelinegra podía notarse el disgusto de estar sobre aquel animal mientras que en la pequeña de casi un año estaba sonriéndole a la cámara. Aquella fotografía era un recuerdo de la vez que sus mamás habían visitado al Señor Zuko y su familia en la Nación de Fuego. Midori aún era un bebé cuando se llevó a cabo la boda del General Iroh por eso no recordaba nada sobre aquella criatura pero Korra le había dicho que aquel día la pequeña sintió un interés enorme por tocar al dragón y por más que quisieron alejarla de él ya pequeña lloraba con más intensidad. Sin más remedio y con el permiso del señor Zuko, se les permitió montar al animal, de inmediato Asami había dicho que no se subiría porque podría ser muy peligroso para la bebé y ella. Su esposa se encargó de convencerla diciéndole que ella ya había montado al dragón antes y que no era agresivo y el señor Zuko termino de convencerla al decirle que el dragón era muy noble y que nunca en su vida lo había tirado. A regañadientes la ingeniero y su bebé subieron al lomo del animal, la pequeña estaba demasiado feliz al ver su capricho cumplido mientras que su mamá ponía una cara de susto cada vez que el dragón resoplaba. Korra se encargó de conseguir una cámara y hacer de ese momento un bello recuerdo.

Con cada historia que les contaba a los niños más se daba cuenta de la cantidad de viajes y personas que sus mamás conocían. Por un momento deseo que ella también pudiera hacerse amiga de muchas personas alrededor del mundo y poder contarle después a sus hijos –porque ella también por ratos pensaba en tener una familia como la suya- todas sus aventuras tal y como lo hacían sus mamás con ella.

"_Midori, ¿qué es este palo de madera?" _ Uno de sus amigos son tenía entre sus manos un largo palo de madera.

"_¡Yo sé que es!" _ Decía el gemelo maestro aire. _"Mamá me dijo que esos los usaban antes de que existieran los trajes que usa ella para volar. Es un planeador." _

"_Y no es cualquier planeador." _En el rostro de Midori se dibujó una enorme sonrisa al ver aquel planeador. _"Mami Asami se lo dio a mamá Korra, aunque ella no me ha dejado verlo porque dice que tiene algo muy íntimo escrito y cuando le pregunto qué es ella evita el tema."_

"_Bueno tus mamás no están ahora… ¿podríamos?..."_

La pequeña meditó por un momento aquello, no habría otra oportunidad de ver lo que tenía escrito y tendría cuidado de dejarlo en su lugar antes de que sus mamás se dieran cuenta. Se acercó al niño que lo tenía, les dijo a los chicos que retrocedieran un poco para que pudiera extenderse. Con un rápido movimiento hizo que el planeador se abriera.

Por fin ante sus ojos pudo ver claramente el mensaje que dejaba en claro que Korra amaba a Asami. La pequeña de repente se sintió apenada por ver aquello pero antes de que pudiera _decir_ algo, la puerta se abrió para dar paso a Korra quien al verla con el planeador en mano se detuvo en seco.

"_¡Midori Sato! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo con el planeador?" _El Avatar se acercó a su hija para tomar el planeador y ponerlo en su lugar de nuevo, la pequeña no dijo nada pero vio la oportunidad perfecta para huir cuando su mamá dio medio vuelta. Asami venia entrando pero se hizo a un lado cuando vio a todos los pequeños salir corriendo a gran velocidad y a su pequeña huyendo con una cara de susto.

"_¿Qué ha pasado amor?" _Se acercaba la pelinegra a su esposa que ahora tenía las mejillas con un tinte rojizo.

"_Lo ha visto…"_

"_Bueno hay muchas cosas en la habitación así que no se ha que te refieres."_

"_El planeador que me diste… Midori ha visto lo que decía en él." _La morena estaba avergonzada, pues de todas las cosas que ahí se encontraban, el planeador era de las pocas que no quería que su hija viera por la historia que tenía.

"_En algún momento tenía que hacerlo, no podías esconderlo toda tu vida. Y tendrás que contarle la historia que hay detrás de él."_

"_No sé si pueda contarle que su mamá dejó en claro cuánto amaba a su esposa un día a plena luz luchando contra el crimen en Cuidad Republica mientras todos la observaban." _La morena recordaba claramente ese día cuando unos segundos de usar su nuevo planeador Lin le había dicho que era mejor que esperara ahí mientras ella y su equipo se encargaban de todo. No había entendido el por qué hasta que volteo la mirada y leyó el mensaje que su novia –en aquel entonces- le había escrito en todo su esplendor. Tampoco olvidaría las bromas que recibió por parte de Bolin días después de que él se enteró del asunto del "planeador del amor".

"_Mi esposa se avergüenza de las muestras de afecto que tengo para con ella." _ La pelinegra había rodeado la cintura de su esposa y la miraba fijamente, sabia el efecto que tenía su mirada en su esposa, ese efecto que a pesar de los años no aminoraba.

"_N-no p-por supuesto que no. Sabes que yo también te amo y que no dejare de hacerlo." _

Asami no dudaba de aquella afirmación y nunca lo había hecho. Elimino la distancia que había entre sus labios y probó el sabor de su esposa. Sabía que estaría a su lado hasta el fin, pero mientras ese momento llegara aún les quedaban muchos viajes y experiencias por vivir. Justo como la sorpresa que le tenía preparada a su esposa esa misma noche una vez que su hija cayera rendida después de subirla a todos los juegos que el festival ofrecía.

"_Yo también te amor Korra, y también a nuestra hija."_

"_Aunque a veces sea tan curiosa y traviesa." _ Decía Korra con una sonrisa mientras recordaba lo del planeador.

"_Es igualita a sus dos mamás."_

* * *

Notas finales:

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios **Chizuru008, Rarie-Roo, Nobodyknows05, Panquem, satou2612, Sharonliv Arzets, Blanche Vest, kykyo-chan, paolacelestial. **Como ya les he dicho, sus comentarios son el alimento de mi cerebrito desvíado XD

También les agradezco a todos aquellos que pasaron a leer, su tiempo es muy importante y me honran cuando me regalan un poco de ese tiempo.

No quisiera que esta semana llegara a su fin pero el tiempo corre y es inevitable, pero amenazo con regresar -espero y no pase mucho tiempo- y escribir un poco más para todos ustedes.

Sólo me queda por decir que !AMO EL KORRASAMI! y que nunca dejaré de hacerlo.

Un saludo desde aquí y espero leernos muy pronto.


End file.
